Tales of Bethamora
by Snow Maiden25
Summary: An Elf child orphaned by war sent to live in the Palace of Bethamora at a young age. She befriends a princess and over time even brings a powerful Elven prince to his knees. Pain and joy weave through her life, as does victory and defeat.
1. Chapter 1

I developed an obsession with Prince Nuada a while ago after seeing the movie. Face it, the guy is bringing sexy back in many beautiful ways. So I thought up this story, Just to warn you there will be lemon, and I may even throw in a little bit of GirlXGirl love... we shall see... anyways, Enjoy!

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

Blood everywhere

Blood everywhere. On the floor, on the walls… it had covered the palace next to the river. Sabariel had escaped only by her nurse maid pushing her into a hidden room behind a picture. Now, hours later after the humans had left, Sabariel found the bodies of all the others laying about… even her parents had not been spared.

Only 6 years old, a little drop in the river in the lives of Elves, she was still a baby if anything. She walked around her nursery and picked up some things not covered in the blood of her nurse maid. A golden necklace, a stuffed toy bear her father had given her, and a opal braclet, a small board game, a golden cup with emeralds on it from her mother. Placing her bear, the cup, and the board game in a bag she slung it over her shoulder and walked from the silent palace.

While most human children would be shaking and crying in a corner, Elvish children knew what must be done in the most dire of situations. She had to get to Bethamora, she would be safe there. Sabariel wondered if Princess Nuala would be there, they had met only twice, once when they were 4 years old and then again earlier this year. The two of them always played together, especially in the gardens, picking berries and eating them or even watching the fish in the pond.

Prince Nuada, her twin was another matter… she even remembered how she met him. Sabariel had never seen a boy her age before…

_Nuala and Sabariel had been playing in the garden, hide and seek. She squealed as she found Nuala who ran from her around a bush. Sabariel followed close on her heels the stopped. Next to Nuala stood a boy who looked just like her, he looked Sabariel up and down, then leaned closer to Nuala._

_"Who are you?" He snapped, sounding jealous._

_Sabariel let out a gasp and turning ran back to her mother and the queen, the little boy ran after her._

_Sliding behind her mother and putting space between the two of them, the little boy moved next to his mother, the Queen of Bethamora._

_"Sabariel? This is Prince Nuada… he is Princess Nuala's twin brother." Said the Queen. Sabariel peaked out at him and he made a face at her._

_"You aren't afraid of him are you?" Sabariel's mother chimed in. Sabariel scowled and shook her head. "Well, then say hello." Her mother pushed her forward, The Queen did the same to Nuada._

_"Nuada, say hello to Lady Sabariel." His mother ordered softly, stroking his head._

_"Hello." Muttered Nuada, barely audible then he turned to his mother. "She was chasing Nuala!" His mother shook her head. "They were playing, she wasn't in trouble." Nuada looked over at Sabariel again._

_"Aren't you going to say hello to Nuada?" her mother asked. Sabariel pushed her face into her mother's dress shyly. Nuada walked closer to her, she looked up at him and moved around her mother, trying to keep him at a distance. Suddenly he pounced and Sabariel let out a squeal and dashed off, Nuada right behind her._

The road to Bethamora was long and hard for a 6 year old human child, but for an elf it was only slightly trying. At day she slept soundly in the brush and at night she trudged along, safer among the animals and the magical creatures of the night. Occasionally, a troll or some other magical folk would give her a ride on their wagon as far as they could go. She would often lay on that cart and look up at the stars above, wondering if Nuala and Nuada were doing the same.

* * *

"So you are the only one left?" Said King Balor as he sat on his throne. Sabariel nodded her head. "I came here, because I thought maybe, you could help me?" She asked innocently.

The Queen smiled and walked over to her. "Of course we will help you darling." She ran her hand over Sabariel's fine blonde hair and the little girl looked up at him.

"Nuala and Nuada will be over joyed to have their friend living so close to them."

Sabariel's room was placed next to Nuala's, and soon the two girls created a door behind two paintings that connected their bedrooms. Between the two of them they shared secrets, toys, treats and laughter. Often their nurse maid would find the two girls curled up together on one bed with wrappers of treats around them, or books they had been looking at.

Nuada didn't like the closeness of the two girls, they always seemed to exclude him from their "talks", although through Nuala he knew what they talked about. One night while the two girls were sitting in Nuala's room on her bed giggling and talking the door opened and Nuada walked in. (Now they were 13 years old, 7 years had flown by quickly.)

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sabariel, Nuada walked over to the bed, looking her up and down, then said. "I came to see my sister." He climbed on the bed with the two girls and then laid down between them.

"Father said the humans have attacked another settlement." Nuada began. He was wearing a top that fell open showing his developing muscles. He looked at Sabariel, turning his head. Deep in those eyes of his… it laid dormant, something Nuada didn't fully understand, and something both Nuala and Sabariel were too innocent to contemplate. Lust and attachment… so when Nuada reached out and pushed a strand of hair from Sabariel's face, and accidently touched her skin he yanked his hand away as if burned. Sabariel gasped and looked down at him.

"Humans are merciless creatures, they can't stop their streak of murder." Commented Sabariel finally. Nuala jerked her head up. "They are still a young race, Sabariel, they aren't fully developed. They don't understand fully what they are doing."

Although she hated it, Sabariel had no choice but to agree.

"After what humans have done to me, I do not care for them… but, I agree… they are still children."

Nuada snorted and sat up looking at the two girls. "You are both mad, they are murdering pigs!" He almost yelled.

The door flew open and there stood Wikani, their nurse maid. "NUADA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

Nuada, although he was arrogant at age 13, jerked and his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open with surprise.

"OUT! OUT!" Wikani walked over and swatted him, he moved of the bed with great speed and went to the door.

"I wasn't hurting anything!" He whined out, then turned and ran from the room, Wikani on his heels.

The next day after their language lesson the children decided to go for a walk into the lower sections of the palace. The three of them had classes together, it was as if Sabariel was a princess herself.

Nuada looked excited as they came to a door with two swords crossed on it. "The weaponry!" He spouted out and opened the door quickly, almost running into the room. Nuala followed after him and Sabariel walked in, looking in wonder. "I have never seen so many weapons in my life." She commented to Nuala who nodded then touched a bow and arrow, looking it over.

"Look at this!" Nuada said holding up a red sword and smiling with wonder, then instantly he turned to look at Sabariel, seeing she was holding something in her hands, her eyes, those clear blue eyes twinkled with delight as she looked it over.

A silver lance, in its shorter form, a design was on the blade and Sabariel with a laugh twisted it around and swiped in the air with a jab.

"It is so smooth… when I have a husband, I want him to be the best warrior in all of Bethamora, and be able to use any weapon." She commented out loud. Nuala turned around. "Really? I would settle for a husband who enjoys to read and talk."

Nuada took the lance from Sabariel and looked at it. "I want him to be the best warrior in Bethamora." The words echoed in his ears, at the time he didn't even realize this move he was making at a young age, he was already beginning to set himself up for later in life.

The next day Nuada began his intense training with the silver lance. He wanted to become the best warrior, not in only Bethamora, but in the world.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Chapters in One day! Wahooo! Nice... anyways here we have fast forwarded to what Nuala and Nuada look like in the movie, appearnce wise. Sabariel? I don't have any art for her. CAN SOMEONE DRAW ME A PICTURE OF SABARIEL?

That would be Golden.

Enjoy

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

"Sabariel! Come back!" Nuala's sweet voice traveled over the grassy hill as Sabariel ran up it. Long hair falling around her face, she turned to look at Nuala with a smile. Years flew by and now they looked as if they were both in their late 20s… and this is how they would stay for a very LONG time.

"Its hot, lets go swimming, Nuala, come on!" She said gesturing down to the lake where some other elvish maidens swam about.

"But, we will be naked!"

"Along with other girls, yes we will. Do you think our bodies are different from theirs in anyway?"

"No, but still—"

"Ohh! Come on Nuala!" She ran over and grabbed Nuala's hand and the two moved towards the lake.

Nuala looked almost like a doll, with the markings on her face she shared with her brother. Her long hair was white and the tips yellow, wearing her favorite blue dress with a golden belt she was pulled along.

Sabariel had long blonde hair like Nuala and Nuada… but there was a slight difference. She had no markings on her face and her hair had slight highlights of gold in it. Her body was small like Nuala's, only slightly more curved, which caught the attention of many Elvish warriors and men in Bethamora. Even Prince Nuada was known to let his eyes wander when she walked by.

"I don't think so… I mean, Nuada is coming to get us in about 30 minutes, we are suppose to go to that tournament…" Stated Nuala as Sabariel unbuttoned the back of her dress and then turning around Nuala undid her dress from the back.

"Well, he will take a while to find us by which time you will know he is here and we can dress and be ready to go."

Nuala muttered under her breath something about Nuada throwing a temper which Sabariel ignored.

Finally both girls naked they dove into the lake and swam about.

"See? Isn't this better then burning up in those dresses?" Said Sabariel with a sigh as she floated on her back. Her pale white body was like a becon in the lake.

"Sabariel! Stop floating, people will see you." Nuala was already clutching a lily pad close to her.

Taking her friend's advice she let herself fall into the water and swam back to Nuala and smiled at her.

"You know… Nuada hasn't been joining us on our adventures as much as he use to." Commented Sabariel softly.

"Well we are swimming in a lake naked…"

"Exactly! Why isn't he here?" teased Sabariel. Nuala gasped and laughed splashing her friend in the face. Sabariel returned the favor. "Stop it! Stop it!" squealed the Elven Princess and swam away from her best friend.

Suddenly Nuala froze. "He is here…" Sabariel slowly turned around… wet hair hitting her face as she gasped seeing him on the bank, sitting watching the two women.

Dressed in a black tunic with the royal symbol on his stomach accented by a red sash, his silver lance strapped into his belt sat Prince Nuada.

A smile came to his face and he pushed back a strand of hair and walked onto a large rock that stretched out to where they swam.

"I expected you to both be dressed and ready for the tournament, instead you decided to jump in the lake?"

Nuala opened her mouth to speak, treading water trying to stay up, she held onto a rock and looked at her twin. "It is hot, brother, we just wanted to go for a quick swim." She said innocently, looking over at Sabariel who glanced at Nuada.

"Its true, and I suggested it. It is very nice feeling, how can you wear that garment, Prince Nuada? Black? It seems far to warm to wear such a tunic." She addressed him as Prince Nuada now as was proper.

"Lady Sabariel? You have become quite an influence on my sister." Nuada beant down onto his knees so he was almost looking her in the eyes, the water dripped down her face and hair so perfectly. Nuada made a quick glance downwards the water distorted any good view of her body he would have received.

"Perhaps I should take a swim before the tournament as well?" He teased with a smirk and reaching up to touch his tunic and pull it off. Sabariel and Nuala both let out cries and Nuala said something quickly in Elvish. Sabariel splashed Nuada in the face and laughing dove down into the water, disappearing and coming up next to Nuala at a safe distance.

Nuada brought his hand up and wiped off his face and his eyes flashed in annoyance at Sabariel, then once again appeared in that flash, Lust and desire. He stood up and said "Sister, dress and bring along that little animal with you." He spat out with that he stalked away.

"I think he is angry." Said Sabariel after a long silence and smiled, walking out of the water and drying off in the sun. Nuala followed and they combed out their hair and pulling on their dresses walked back to the palace. The tournament was set up next to the palace, walking into the stands for the Royalty and nobility the two girls took their seats.

"Princess Nuala! I will win this tournament for you." Called out one warrior. Nuala looked down embarrassed and reached out for the hand of Sabariel. "He will win the tournament, but will he win the battle of your heart?" Asked Sabariel with a smile.

"Lady Sabariel!" Called out another warrior with a lance of his own walked forward, he walked past Nuada as he spoke. Prince Nuada spun around as someone spoke to Sabariel, the next words sent heat flowing through his blood. "I will win this tournament for you and give you the looser's lance."

Sabariel looked surprised and then to Nuada's surprise, she blushed and glanced down. Nuada walked over to the man and said. "And if I win the match, I will turn this man's lance into a necklace and the give it to you." He said before he could stop himself.

Silence descended on the area at the Prince's words, all eyes turned to Sabariel for her response. She took a deep breath and said. "Well, both offers are spectacular and I will be honored by either gift." She said looking at the Prince and the warrior.

As the two men took their stances they stared each other down. Nuada felt fire in his blood. He would make that lance into a necklace for Sabariel. She would wear it, he may even have a jewel or two put into the necklace to bring out her eyes.

The bell rang and Nuada began to spin the lance about quickly, around his head then his waist and it extended. He ran at the other warrior.

The man brought up his own lance and the duel began, they were almost evenly matched. But Sabariel's face drove on Nuada's quick and powerful thrusts. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his hair moved about as he kept up his movements.

Finally Nuada hit the rival's lance and it snapped, landing in the dirt.

"The victor is Prince Nuada!" Called out the Chamberlain, a white creature with long spindly fingers. Nuada reached down and picked up the lance and looked at Sabariel.

Her mouth was dry, and now it was wet, his movements were almost hypnotic and seductive, she could see his muscles flex every now and then.

Prince Nuada flicked about his own Lance and then it went back to its smaller form, he laid it on both the palms of his hands and said. "The victory belongs to your name, Lady Sabariel." He bowed his head to her. She stood up and blushing walked over to the edge of the stand and pulling out a scarf with her family crest embroidered into it, she tied it around the lance and bowed her head to him.

"I thank you for the victory, Prince Nuada, Silverlance."

Silver Lance, a fitting name for the warrior prince, a name chosen from the lips of an angel.

* * *

Looks like Nuada is beginning to feel more and more for the Lady Sabariel. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh Chapter 3! Hurray... just to let you know there is sex in this one... so LEMON WARNING. That got your attention. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new installment.

-Snow Queen25

* * *

Humans were always a subject of great interest to Sabariel. How they functioned and lived amazed her. They thrived even in the most darkest of situations, in war, in famine and even in genocide they kept going.

So, while out on a walk alone one day, Sabariel came across an abandoned cottage she found herself drawn to the mysterious objects that lay about the empty cottage. She walked over to a table and picked up a fork, an interesting object, for Elves always ate food with their hands. Feasting on solid food and using a spoon for soups, never once was a fork ever used. Placing the odd object in a fabric bag around her shoulder she kept looking through out the room. A small statue of a naked human woman also captured her attention. She placed it in the bag as well, then finding the statue of a human man she did the same.

She then found parchment with a poem written on it. Nuala would love it… She placed the parchment in her bag again and smiled at herself.

That evening she went back to the palace and walking to a room behind a large painting in her room she placed the newly found objects. Soon it was a new obsession she kept hidden even from Nuala. She spent hours in that hidden room looking at all the objects and studying them.

A couple evening later while having dinner with the Royal Family, King Balor turned to her and said "Sabariel, do you not think it is time for you to search for a husband?"

Nuada's head jerked up and his eyes met Sabariel, almost looking angry. Nuala looked surprised as well. Sabariel remained silent for a second and responded. "Perhaps, but there is so much I wish to do first…I wish for example to visit the mystic forest." She said softly.

"You can do that with a husband." Responded the King.

"I wish to view it alone, in peace." She said finally. Nuala took a deep breath and the King turned to Nuada. "Soon, my son, you will need a wife and a future Queen to rule with you." Then after some silence he said. "Perhaps you should escort Lady Sabariel to the Mystic forest tomorrow… since she wishes to see it."

Nuada put down his food and stood. "Father, I am in no position to baby sit, I have work to do."

Sabariel looked up at him with shock at his words, they were cruel. Instantly Nuala felt the bolt of shame from her brother. "Yes my King, I agree, Nuada should not accompany me… It is hard to view Unicorns when there is an animal they fear about." She stood and walked from the room, Nuala looked at Nuada.

"Brother, that was cruel." Were her only words as she stood and followed after Sabariel carrying her plate of food.

Retreating to her hidden room she left the door slightly open and sat down on a chair among the treasures she had gathered. She reached out and picked up a fork and looked at it with wonder. "What purpose do you serve?" She said to the object, but more to herself.

Then she felt Nuala's warm presence at the door and froze, spinning around she gasped. Nuala's eyes were large with shock and she dropped the plate of food.

"Sabariel, what is this?"

"Nuala, no its not what you think!" She ran over to her friend. "I found these things… humans… they are amazing." She said softly and looked into her eyes. "Look at this, look…" She held up the fork. "I found it on a table, I think they use it to eat with."

Both girls looked at the object with shock and then Nuala lifted her hand and opened it wide trying to sense it. "It is for eating…" She said finally.

"Nuada must never know of this place, Nuala! NEVER!" She cried out desperate. Nuala sighed and said. "I will try to hide it from him, but eventually he will find out. I can't hide it forever."

* * *

For Elves time flies by to quickly, so fast that it as if a flash of lightning. Two months and still Nuada never learned of the secret room, and he had begun to accept his obsession for the beautiful Lady Sabariel. He found himself spending more time with Nuala just so he could be close to the beautiful maiden. It was on one such occasion that a remarkable thing happened.

The three of them were outside the palace one evening Nuala and Sabariel were looking for Jewel flowers. The flowers grew during the month of May and at night crystallized into beautiful Jeweled Flowers. Carrying baskets the two wandered about the forest picking the pants and placing them in the wicker baskets the two talked among each other in Elvish. Nuada trailed behind at a slow pace, occasionally saying his part in the conversation, the whole time his hand remained on his lance as he walked. His eyes traveled up Sabariel's form, taking in every curve into his memory.

"I am going to check by the river for some Red flowers." Commented Nuala and turning walked towards the river, it was behind a couple of trees. Sabariel nodded and continued to pick up some blue flowers next to an old grand tree that stretched high into the sky and its base was broad, its roots deep.

Normally Nuada would have trailed behind his twin, but this time he turned and walked closer to Sabariel, bending down like her so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"You pick the blue flowers? Do you not like the red and the pink flowers as well?" He asked her softly.

"Yes, but since I was a baby I have been attracted to the color Blue… the color of the sky and the ocean."

"The color of your eyes." Nuada's voice was almost husky now as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"You should get flowers that match you perfectly… Blue for your eyes." He picked up a blue flower and placed the jeweled plant in her basket. "Pink for your lips…" He put a pink flower into the basket.

"And finally, White for your skin." This time he drew a white flower from a pouch on his side and handed it to her as she stood up, him still on his knees in front of her. Sabariel reached out and took the flower with a blush and brought it up to her nose as it crystallized in the moon light.

Nuada stood up and looked down at her.

"And you, Prince Nuada, your eyes are Golden..." She said and reaching down picked up a yellow flower and handed it to him.

"I prefer Blue." He leaned forward and his lips connected with Sabariel's. His hands went around her waist and she was pulled closer, deepening the kiss. Sabariel's mouth opened to his, Nuada pushed his tongue in and cupped her head with one hand as he continued to kiss her, then pressed closer. He needed to be close to her, needed to touch her. He needed her just as much as he needed Nuala.

The kiss made Sabariel gasp and almost melt in his arms. Slowly under the moonlight the two Elves descended down onto the earth under the grand tree, kissing and holding one another close, afraid to let go. Nuada moaned softly and kissed her neck, then ran his hand over her covered form, kissing her ears and slowly his hands found the clasps to her dress.

"You look so beautiful in Green." He almost whimpered out, then pulled the dress slowly off her and let out a breath of wonder. There she lay naked for him to see, the moonlight made her white skin glow gently as she reached up and ran her hand over his face. Elves didn't wear undergarments, it constricted them too much and felt odd to have more then one layer on your body.

"But I think white is your best color." He admitted reaching down and cupping a breast, rubbing his hand over the area making her gasp and moan.

"Black is beautiful on you as well…but I think that White is also your color." She slowly removed his top tunic bearing his rock hard chest and stomach, she traced over the well defined lines and sitting up kissed his neck and nuzzled him.

Pushing her back onto the grass among the jeweled flowers Nuada leaned over her, putting his weight on his arms. His hair fell down around his face and onto her breasts and shoulders.

Slowly Nuada also became naked and bared himself fully to Sabariel. Their hands explored and traveled over each other, testing each other's sweet spots and dislikes.

By the time Nuada thought he would go mad if he didn't have her, Sabariel was at the same stage. Slowly opening her legs Nuada entered the maiden and let out a gasp of passion. Sabariel squealed in pain at the first thrust then calmed as he comforted her.

Their soft moans and sighs filled the forest. Two Elves, a prince and a maiden joined together in the most romantic way under the moon. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sabariel soon found herself shaking and whimpering in Elvish.

It was only minutes later that the two of them let out long cries and their bodies reached climax, Sabariel's nails dug into Nuada's back and Nuada welcomed the pain mixing with the intense pleasure.

"Yes… Silver Lance..." She whimpered out his sacred name, and then it happened… Nuada used her own sacred name.

"Blue Flower." He whispered in to her ear. Blue Flower, Sacred names were given when something happened in an Elf's life that defined them… this was her moment.

He moaned and arched deeper into her, loosing himself completely, giving her everything: his seed, his passion and his feelings.

After a couple minutes the two laid there, wrapped around each other listening to the sounds of the forest. Nuada finally pulled away and began to dress. Sabariel did the same blushing. Standing up she picked up her basket and Nuada fit his lance back into his belt.

When Nuala returned she said nothing, acting as if she was innocent of their actions. But they all knew she had felt the bonding between Nuada and Sabariel, and also perhaps felt some passion, her face was slightly sweaty.

"We should return home… its getting late." Nuala finally broke the silence. They all agreed and walked home. As she returned to her room, Sabariel placed the basket on a bench and walked dreamily towards her bed. A smile graced her face as she slipped into bed. She had never known she could feel pleasure like that, or that Nuada could be so gentle. He had always seemed so cold… and unfeeling. The only one she had seen him smile at was Nuala, but tonight he had not only smiled at her after he reached climaxed, but also spoke to her in Elvish, a rare occurrence, he preferred the common tongue.

As she began to doze off to sleep she felt arms wrap around her and smiled, powerful arms that held her close and safe. She opened her eyes slightly and looked into Nuada's golden eyes.

_"Kaima eithel, lunne lote"_ He whispered. _"Sleep well, Blue flower."_


	4. Chapter 4

wow. I am telling you now, this is the most in depth story I have ever wrote. Not to mention the most quickest. 4 chapters in two days!! I am on a roll! Well, I hope you enjoy yet another chapter of Tales of Bethamora.

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

The rain ran over Nuada's naked chest and abs as he stood in the rain, his hair becoming soaked, a slow smile came to his lips and he began to swipe his lance around quickly, in the air, jumping, kicking almost hypnotic. Sabariel's balcony was wide and perfect for a morning training session, Nuada spun around and tapping the end of the lance it extended, he jabbed in the air and as the rain kept falling he sliced through raindrops and even hit a few away from himself. Sweat mixed with rain water and fell down his body giving him a slightly shiny look.

Laying on her bed, Sabariel watched him closely, she was naked after taking a bath and as she laid on her stomach, watching the prince move about quickly she felt warm between her legs.

After a while Nuada stopped as he felt eyes on himself. Blue eyes. He turned around and looked at her with that small smile of his as he then flicked the lance about and to his side. Walking into the room he looked down at the beautiful female that laid naked across a warm, inviting bed.

"Are you trying to tempt me, Sabariel?" He asked, his hand reaching out and stroking over her lower back and buttocks.

"Not at all, I simple have stepped out of my morning bath and found you practicing on the balcony." She murmured and reached for a robe, Nuada was quicker, his lance shot out and moved the robe from her reach.

"Nuada!" She cried out sitting up, looking annoyed.

"I will give you your robe back, but it will cost you." He teased, running the flat of his thumb over her lips. "A kiss." He said with a smirk.

Standing up, Sabariel leaned forward and her lips locked with his, her body trembled and she smiled pulling away, reaching for the robe. His dark lips returned to the smirk and his hand ran over her naked arm and shoulder, then down to her breast.

"Sabariel do you have my Blue dress?" Nuala asked walking in the connecting door and froze coming across this scene. Sabariel gasped and spun around pulling on her robe, Nuada looked away from his sister's gaze ashamed at being caught in the act.

The silence was deafening, Sabariel didn't dare turn around to meet her friend's eyes, and Nuala finally spoke.

"Brother, I knew of this last night. I felt your passion as you… you…" She tried to search for the proper term for sex.

"As I joined with her? As we laid together?" He said finishing her sentence, moving forward he walked over to his sister and leaning his head against hers he said. "I feel your jealousy even if it is minimum… do not think any woman could take your place, Sister." He whispered into her ear, making her glance up into his eyes, her eyes. "You and I share a bond that not even Sabariel could replace, no matter how much I desire her, and you are connected to me deeply." He said running his hand over her temple and looking at her as she cast her eyes down.

When he turned back, Sabariel was already dressing behind a screen. She had watched how he spoke gently to his sister, although she didn't hear his words, she knew the twins shared something deep, something she would never have. And for that, Sabariel knew she felt remorse and even slight jealousy at Nuala. Nuala, she was the apple of Nuada's eyes, never could she do wrong. Even as children Nuada always spoke well of his sister while he would often say cruel things to her… and now, now Nuada had made love to her, the one he always was mean to… but deep down as she watched Nuada leave with out a word to her, she knew what it all meant.

It had been a night of passion, no more, no less. Elves were known to take many lovers and it was completely acceptable to sleep with one maiden one night and the next night be with yet another woman.

Nuada had been with many women, being a prince and in shape had guaranteed him a spot with many Noble maidens as well as a few servants who'd wandered into his room at just the right time. Now Sabariel knew she would join that list.

Breakfast was akward for the three of them. Nuala played with her food, Sabariel fidgeted and even Nuada seemed slightly distracted. He occasionally would glance up at Sabariel who didn't even meet his eyes. Usually it took only one night to be over the maiden, so why, why did he keep seeing her, moonlight on her naked body and hear her voice whimper his sacred name?

A little gremlin raced in bowing before King Balor. "My King! My King! There has been another attack by the humans, this time on the northern part of our lands. There have been over 400 casualties in magical folk, women and children among them."

Hate flooded through Nuada, so much that Nuala whimpered and jerked. Sabariel placed a hand on her shoulder and snapped at Nuada. "Control yourself, Prince Nuada! You are hurting your sister!"

Standing up and throwing down his napkin, Nuada excused himself from the room and walked away in a puff. Sabariel's eyes wandered over the retreating form with raw hunger and deep desire to be near him. She had felt safe, so safe in Nuada's arms, the last time she had been that secure was when her parents still lived.

* * *

"Was it necessary to take Sabariel?" Asked Nuala as the twins sat alone in the garden. "You know that she will be slightly attached to you now, even if you don't accept her as a lover or partner." Nuada spun around to look at his sister. "Why would I want a lover or a partner!" He spat out, he moved to his sister quickly, looking in her eyes and softly said "I have all I need already."

Nuala stood up and looked in his eyes. "Are you so blind brother, do you not see what is in front of you? What you are being offered, why do you look the other way?" She whispered out, now speaking in Elvish. Nuada jerked back slightly, a scowl coming across his face. "Sabariel is beautiful, but her as a lover? She… likes… humans." He said as the thoughts poured from his twins, rage built in him and Nuala backed away, holding her head. "No brother! No!" Nuada moved forward, reading his twin clearly.

Sabariel was interested in humans, as a matter of fact she had even gone into their homes… and she had a room, behind the painting of the seaside in her bedchamber, a room with human things.

Nuada saw red and drew his lance walking past Nuala. He would teach Sabariel her place, he would not leave anything in a piece… all would be destroyed, the traitorous little orphan!

"BROTHER NO! COME BACK!" Nuala ran after him, but her voice could not reach him through the rage.

Sitting alone in the hidden room, Sabariel looked over a little carved box with a deer on it, one of her newest treasures. She smiled and placed it on the desk, then walking over to a shelf picked up one of the hand mirrors and looked over the blue and white design on the back. For such primitive creatures, humans had the beginnings of a very artistic race perhaps even one that would contribute to this world in time.

A loud crash made her drop the mirror and it shattered on the floor, spinning around she saw a figure in the door, lance drawn. Nuada.

"Nuada, I can explain—" She began quickly.

The lance extended and touched her throat. "SILENCE!" He yelled and pushed on the lance, making her fall to the ground and look up at him with shock. "You traitorous little orphan, you deceiver! After what the humans did to your parents you still associate with them?" He raised the lance and destroyed a shelf, sending the artifacts crashing to the floor, breaking them. Within seconds the rest of the room was destroyed as he moved with ease slicing things apart. He picked up the statue of the naked human man and he burned with rage. "You whore." He hissed out at her and threw the statue into the wall, piece flew everywhere. Nuala dashed into the room and froze seeing the mess and was speechless.

"Brother stop! You have done enough! Stop!" She begged.

"Nuada stop! It is art! That statue is not meant to be anything else other then a work of art!" Sabariel cried out, begging him to stop his rampage, then to her horror he reached out and grabbed the stuffed bear, one her father had given her… he had received as a gift of good will from a human lord, and ripped the head off and then the arms and legs.

"NUADA STOP!" She ran over to him, grabbing his arm, but he flung her into the wall, a loud crack resounded and he heard Nuala scream, turning around he felt the rage disappear and a cold feeling crept up his spine. Sabariel stood up, but running down her was blood from a large cut on the side of her head.

"Nuala?" She whimpered weakly, falling into her friend's arms. Nuala held her close as the blood almost gushed from the wound. "Brother! What have you done!"

"Hush Nuala… I am sleepy…" Muttered out Sabariel.

"No! No! You can't fall asleep." Screeched Nuala, slapping her friend's cheek Nuala supported her and walked towards the door screaming for help. Wikani, now a simple maid threw the door opened and paled seeing Sabariel. Within seconds more servants appeared and they carried away Sabariel, Nuala running along beside them.

A trail of thick blood went to the door from where he stood. Nuada dropped what remained of the stuffed toy bear and walked into the hall. The blood of an angel…He hadn't meant to hurt her, but in his rage… how could she support these animals called humans?

He slipped into a chair and sat there silent. An hour passed, two hours… and finally Nuala walked into the room and saw her brother. "She is fine… a little shocked and shaken up, but they stitched her head back together." She admitted walking over to him.

Nuada didn't speak for a while finally he looked up at Nuala with regreat. "I didn't mean to harm her, I was so angry… how can she like the humans! How?" He said.

"That is her choice!" Nuala said sharply cutting off her brother. "You destroyed everything she has collected for almost 3 years." She sighed. "And you destroyed Ulan."

"Ulan?"

"The stuffed bear, her father gave it to her before he was killed in that raid. Her most prized toy as a child and you ripped it apart."

Regret and pain flooded through Nuada as he put a hand to his forehead and walked into the room, picking up the pieces. With that he left the room in silence, head slightly bowed like a warrior who had been defeated.

Hours later after being placed back in her room, Sabariel woke up and saw Nuada. She was too weak to scream, to weak to fight so she let tears fall and looked away. "Leave, I never want to see you again." Were her words to him. Nuada felt as if she had sliced him open, he walked over to the bed and placed Ulan, the stuffed bear sewn back together on the pillow next to her.

"I fixed your bear myself… stitched him up." He said in Elvish and leaning over kissed her head. "I regret more then anything in my life, what I have done to you. Seeing your blood was the most horrifying thing I have ever had happen to me. If I could do something to change what I did…" He cut off and saw Sabariel had turned to look at him, tears still falling.

"I forgive you, Silver Lance." She then fell back asleep.

Nuada placed his sword on the stand next to the bed and slipped into the covers next to her, and pulling her close kissed her lips. Sabariel felt the warmth in her dreams and knew it was him, so she pulled closer to the source and sighed gently.

* * *

God, Nuada has a temper... Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

We have some amazing pictures done by Renavatio of Sabariel.

I love them and of course, I would like a whole bundle of pictures, perhaps some of Nuada and Sabariel… I dunno. (keep in mind I won't put up sexual scenes, but hey... I would love to see them..)

Check them out:

www. i56./albums/g185/shamanmagick/sabariel2.jpg - take out space between the www. and i56

unique-rebellion. /art/Sabariel-92279488 - take out the space

I would like to thank all the comments, especially from Marebear007... very informative. Thank you. Well, I will shut up now and let the story continue...

* * *

July was the month that the Ruby Berries grew on the bushes around Bethamora, many years later the humans would call them Raspberries. But to the Elves they remained Ruby Berries and they were a delicacy.

Over the next couple of years, Nuala and Sabariel had slowly let some other maidens into their little group of friends, Alasse and Tarawiel. The four of the friends could be found anywhere together. Anywhere, in a large oak three the four had climbed to eat bread and cheese or simply swimming in the River.

Nuada eventually found he had no reason to wander about with a group of maidens who spoke half the time of womanly things and interests. He immersed himself in practicing with his lance and finally the war with the humans. Hate drove Nuada as he spent countless hours in the war room with generals and his father, maps and tactics were studied, spies from fairies to trolls were sent out and more soldiers were trained. It was a full blown war now, and when Nuada returned from the battlefield, blood on his armor and his blood boiling he always found comfort in the arms of Sabariel and the words of his sister.

So, this afternoon, while many of the Elvish maidens decided to go and pick berries, Nuada volunteered with a group of warriors to accompany them for protection. Not once did Nuada let Sabariel or Nuala out of his sight, always staying close to them.

Alasse and Tarawiel teased the prince as he sat in the shade and watched them.  
"Honestly, Prince Nuada, do you think the humans are hiding behind the berries? Relax, you are no longer on a battlefield." Called out Alasse, making Tarawiel chuckle and she handed Nuada a basket. "Well, if you men insist on escorting and babysitting, you should help pick the berries."

Nuada's lips turned into a curl of annoyance at these two women and he stood up, ready to tell them exactly what he thought when he felt Sabariel's hand on his arm. "My prince? I need some assistance getting to the berries deeper in the thicket." She said to him in Elvish. Nuada turned and looked into those crystal blue eyes and his rage disappeared instantly. An arm went around her waist and he walked with her.

"Ohh… believe me, she has been getting enough assistance from Nuada in the last week… She needed some help last night as well." Whispered Tarawiel to Nuala.

"Really? With what?" Asked Nuala, innocent of what the answer was about to be.

"She needed to see if her bed could handle the weight of two people." Tarawiel laughed, Nuala gasped and Alasse rolled her eyes.

"What? I don't understand why us maidens can't be open about our sexuality." Said Tarawiel crossing her arms and looking at the shocked Nuala.

"Because it's a private thing?" Nuala choked out.

"How private is it for you, Nuala?" Asked Tarawiel as they walked along. "You and Nuada share a bond, you share pain and my guess is you also share pleasure… and so you must know when they are doing things."

Nuala picked a few berries and put them in her basket. "Its not that simple, yes I feel the pleasure, and some emotions that Nuada experiences when he is in bed with Sabariel. I don't feel them as intensely, however." She paused looking down, speaking of sex was still new to her. "When my brother… um… when he…"

"When he climaxes?" finished Alasse, Nuala went beet red.

"How about we say, when he reaches passion." Said Tarawiel, trying to gentle the term for the embarrassed Nuala who was looking down at the grass.

"Yes… when he reaches passion, I feel a sting of pleasure through my body, but I know the feeling he is experiences is much more intense. It is the same with pain, if I am hurt he will feel it but not the extent that I do." She said sitting on the grass, looking over she saw Nuada and Sabariel close together, he was standing behind her, arms around her shoulders, his mouth moving quickly in Elvish, sniffing her hair softly as he spoke. Sabariel was blushing and occasionally she would respond back to him. Nuala saw as his words slowed, knowing he was now using the common tongue while Sabariel continued in Elvish.

His hands moved to her waist and he pushed his body even closer against her backside, his hands traveled upwards towards her breasts.

Nuala, embarrassed her brother was about to make a sexual display in public called out. "Brother!" Both Nuada and Sabariel jerked and looked at her. Nuada's hands moved back to her hips.

"What is it?" He sounded annoyed, his motions towards Sabariel had been disturbed and she had been melting in his arms, only seconds ago he had whispered into her ears that they should retreat into deeper into the bush and he would make this outing even more fun.

"We were just saying, we could have sworn we heard some noise behind those trees, My prince." Said Alasse quickly, covering for Nuala and then continued. "We were wondering if you heard the noise as well."

Nuada glared at the three girls his lips tightened and he spun around and walked towards the area. His lance was strapped to his back today, his long hair falling around his lance and shoulders. Sabariel walked over to the girls and nodded, leaning down and began to pick some more Ruby Berries. After a few minutes Nuada returned and gestured to Nuala who walked over to him.

Leaning closer to his twin he said. "Do not disturb me again."

"You were about to make a scene!" Cried out Nuala and gestured over to the girls, out of hearing distance.

"Why? Why does it matter to you, sister!" He hissed out and his face came closer to hers.

"What you do reflects upon our family"

"Our family, if it was closer, perhaps we wouldn't have these arguments, sister." He whispered to her and pulled away with a sigh.

The day went by with little incident after that, Nuada sat under a tree with some other warriors talking about some defenses and recent battles in the north. His eyes scanned over Nuala then over Sabariel, then slowly he looked up at the tree he sat under. One was his other half, his blood, while the other seemed to have been made for him. Her passion, her spirit, her intelligence, all of it equaled his perfectly.

His thoughts were cut short as he saw a cut on his arm and blood flowed down onto the ground. His eyes widened and he heard screams looking up he saw five humans surrounding the four maidens. He jumped up and ran down towards them, Nuala had already received a cut to her arm. One man reached out and pulled Sabariel close to his body making her screech.

"Let me go!" She began to speak in Elvish. The man only laughed and looked into her eyes then said. "For a white skinned monster, you are beautiful, I bet you would fetch a good price if I sold you to a lord for a nice toy." He laughed and then his eyes widened and closed. Nuada stood behind him eyes cold and then spinning around he killed another man. The last three man ran at him and Sabariel let out a cry. Nuada moved easily, his lance lashed out and his movements were quick, the humans stood no chance against the powerful elf prince. In only seconds the humans were dead and Nuada walked over to his sister, pushing past a shaken Sabariel. "Nuala, are you alright?" He asked touching her arm and then pushed back a strand of hair.

"Yes…" She responded softly and smiled a little standing up.

"And you, Sabariel…" He pulled her close and let out a growl of rage seeing the bruise on her arm. "They bruised you… your perfect skin." He hissed out and moved his lips to the bruise.

He then turned to his men and yelled out. "Gather the other maidens! We are returning to the palace! NOW!" he barked and wrapped his arms around Sabariel's waist and kissed behind her ear roughly, almost possessively.

That night Sabariel sat in front of her dresser and brushed her hair, sighing as she thought of the days events.

Turning around she saw Nuada laying on his side across her bed watching her.

"Are you alright, is your bruise healing?" He asked her softly, smiling a little seeing she was naked under her silk robe.

"Have you checked on Nuala yet?" She asked him with almost a hiss, jealousy coursed through her veins, thinking of how he pushed her aside to get to Nuala. Was she second best compared to Nuala?

"Are you jealous, my Blue Flower?" He whispered into her ear suddenly next to her. "Or do you forget that you are my lover, and I can't stay away from you for long, I can't imagine a day going by without looking into your eyes. And when I am at war, when I am fighting on the battlefield, when I feel fear, I remember that you are here waiting for me and it gives me strength." He said, pulling her chin up and kissing her. The kiss developed into more as she moaned and let him lift her and hugged him. Her legs wrapped around his body as they kissed. Soon their clothing lay on the floor and her back against the wall, Nuada began to thrust in and out slowly.

"Nuada…" She whimpered out and pushed upwards as his lips traveled over her neck and then breasts. She listened to his deep intakes of breath and then as he threw back his head and his eyes closed air came through his dark lips. Their thrusts and kisses seemed to last forever, Nuada could get enough she was so beautiful, so willing and so perfect.

"Sa-sabariel!" He whimpered out and his eyes opened as he moved her faster on him, thrusting quicker and quicker then a long cry escaped the Elf Prince as he was sent over the edge of passion. His mind raced, hundreds of thoughts passed through his mind and each one involved Sabariel, things they could do together, things that she was and things he knew she was capable of.

It wasn't till hours later the two Elves fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

However, the next morning would change their lives forever.

A knock at the door woke up the two lovers, Sabariel groaned and Nuada chuckled kissing her neck before pulling on his pants and opening the door. There stood a creature with two large eyes, it spoke in the language of the underworld.

"Is there something you wished to tell me?" He asked in Elvish.

"My prince! Here, in the palace! In the court room! The king of the trolls is here with a deal for your father!"

A surge of hope and joy went through Nuada he nodded and shut the door. Sabariel sat up and looked at him. "Should I send for breakfast?" She asked him, Nuada smiled seeing her still naked, her breasts exposed as she looked at him, her hair falling around her face in a dissary.

"Not today, I have business to attend to." He said kissing her lips and pulling on his black tunic and placing his lance at his side as he walked from the room.

* * *

"Please father, for our people, take his offer… so we can survive so we can prosper." Whispered Nuada into his father's ear.

After a long silence King Balor said the words that would change everything in Sabariel's life.

"Build me this army."

* * *

Things are about to change and we are going to start to Synch with the movie Hellboy 2, but will it end like the movie? Only time shall tell.

REVIEW!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

As an Avid reader of my story pointed out, I should use italics when the characters are speaking in Elvish. I will change that starting with this chapter and later on, I will go back and make a few revisions in the story (mostly grammar and spelling), that will be one of them.

Once again, Thank you so much for reading and for Marebear007, the answer to what Sabariel will do shall be answered in the next chapter.

And a little bit on my story, through out it I will take a little bit from various movies I have seen, idea wise, my biggest and I think most obvious "steal" will be from Sex and The City, as you will see the role play out in this chapter and Tarawiel and Alasse will have a greater role.

Enjoy!

* * *

The fires burned night and day, the hammers clanged on metal and it created a beat, almost as in a song. _Clang, fwosh, clang, fwosh,_ deep in the crevices of the earth this beat continued and with the beat it created something new, something deadly, something the world in hundreds of years would forget… an army so deadly that hell itself may have feared it.

While only three knew of its creation, Nuada, his sister Nuala and their father all magical folk were oblivious to the great trump card about to be handed to them in this war. Nuala was silent now, not talking much when the four friends came together to have tea or simply sit in the large gardens.

_"Nuala? Nuala!"_

She jerked back to reality and her eyes met with Tarawiel, looking slightly spooked. _"What, what is it?"_ She asked quickly.

_"Do you want Ruby berry tea, or Green Tea?"_ Said the girl slowly, Nuala let out a sigh and looked at the two teas, then pointed to the Ruby Tea and looked away.

_"What has been bothering you? You haven't touched your cake, you aren't talking and I haven't seen you eat a single chocolate all week."_ Said Alasse, fanning herself with a large leaf from a tree nearby.

"What does chocolate have to do with it?" Whined out Nuala, Sabariel chuckled. Nuala was a chocolate addict even now she had a large stash hidden in her rooms for "emergencies" as she liked to call them. Sabariel once weaseled the information out of Nuada where Nuala was hiding the chocolate and had stolen a truffle.

Chocolate was also where you could find a difference between the twins, while you could never get Nuala to put down a chocolate, no one could ever get Nuada to even taste anything with chocolate in it. Nuada detested chocolate, hated it, at times Nuala could swear he would choose spending an hour in a human's presence rather than eating a chocolate truffle.

"Who would want to eat something so sweet?" He had commented one night, looking at the square of chocolate Sabariel had been nibbling on with disgust. "I can't understand how you can possibly keep something like that down."

Finally fed up with his complaining Sabariel swallowed down her bite and said. "Most likely the same way I keep odd tasting things down." Her eyes darted to his trousers.

Nuada never said another word about chocolate after that. When she had told this story to the girls, Nuala had been the one who laughed the hardest, so hard in fact that she was gasping for air.

"That is the best response anyone has ever used on Nuada!" She had said with a sigh and began laughing again.

"Nuala?" Nuala jerked back hearing Sabariel's voice as she remember past events, with this army, would the human race truly be destroyed? Everything would change now. Everything.

_"Its nothing…"_ She took a sip of her tea and then finally said, _"Tarawiel, are you still with Durain?"_

All heads turned to Tarawiel who put down her cup and said, _"No, after one night he got very boring, the stupid man didn't even know how to—_" Before she could finish that thought the ground shook. Silence descended on the friends instantly.

_"What is that?"_ Alasse said standing up and the ground shook again. _"Earthquake?"_

Nuala stood up and looked sad. _"No… worse, I am afraid. It is far worse."_

* * *

Standing with the other nobles in the balcony above the courtroom, Sabariel, Tarawiel and Alasse looked down upon the vast army. The Golden Army, their king had told them was indestructible and would bring them victory in this war, no longer would their magical brethren be hunted, and no longer would they fear attacks. Soon the world would live in peace.

Sabariel looked down and watched as Nuada placed the crown on his father's head.

"I am King Balor, leader and commander of the Golden Army, does anyone dispute my right?"

And no one in his hall disputed the right of the Elven king.

Nuala looked at her brother feeling the pride and arrogance flowing off him.

Their minds connected and began to speak to each other deep down inside.

"_Brother, this is wrong, how many must die? How much blood must you see until you are happy?"_

"_Ever last drop of the human race, their filth must be wiped from this planet."_

"_Every last drop? And then what? How can we live in blood?"_

Nuada then turned and walked over to her with a secretive smile. "The blood will disappear and then soon, soon all will be right. Some day I shall be King, and then more things will change." The words flowed from his mouth gently and softly.

"_You will need someone at your side."_ Was her comment, her mind instantly pictured Sabariel dressed in robes and a crown upon her head sitting next to Nuada. Nuada jerked at this image and snorted, then turned his head away for a second. "What makes you think that it will be Sabariel sitting next to me?"

Why did that sentence make her shiver? Fear? Or was it a deep happiness? Looking at the ground a smile crossed her lips. The smile was sour, vengeful. Ever since Sabariel had become what Nuala had secretly called in her mind, his sex doll, she had been jealous, jealous of feeling the passion course through her body every time her twin climaxed in Sabariel's arms, every time she saw her brother undressing Sabariel with her eyes…

Did she desire her own brother? Her other half? Not like Sabariel, she wanted a clear line to be drawn for both of them, but what was the true issue?

"You want to be loved like Sabariel." Said her inner voice. "Love? You call rolling around in bed, love?" She said to herself and sighed watching the Golden Army. Only time would tell if this "Love" between her brother and the noble girl would hold strong. Nuala hoped for Nuada's sake it would.

* * *

"2 years! 2 years and never once has he done anything "special" with me!" Said Sabariel taking another sip of Ruby punch. The alcohol had finally loosened her tongue, all beginning with a simple question from Alasse of "How is Nuada?"

Nuala was watching with interest, laughter flashing in her eyes, not at Sabariel's pain, but at her outburst, knowing this was going to be a good rant she became comfortable in her seat and waited for the show.

"I mean, he is a prince, a PRINCE! He should be romantic, just a little, I have been with him for almost 2 years and yet he still hasn't bought me jewelry, or had dinner with me, or even gone on a trip with me!" She said taking down the last shot.

Alasse's eyes were big with shock, not having expected a rant on Prince Nuada.

Tarawiel snorted. "All you need to do is ignore him, make him pine for you."

"I have tried, I really have tried, then he pulls some new trick and I am all over him!" spat out Sabariel.

Nuala shook her head and took away Sabariel's empty cup and poured more into it. She was going to enjoy this evening, even if it did leave her friend with a headache in the morning. "So, have you tried talking to him?" She said softly.

"Yes, but he is so busy with the war and practicing…"

Tarawiel stopped her while she was still talking. "You need to end this affair." She said to Sabariel.

"No!" Said Nuala quickly. "Sabariel, I don't usually tell people what I feel from Nuada… because it is private between us, but I will tell you this. He is mad about you, when he is talking to me I know his eyes are on you and when he doesn't know where you are, he has anxiety. Wheither you realize it or not, you have a special bond with him."

Silence enveloped the four friends. Alasse spoke up and said "My husband, isn't the most romantic man you will meet, being a council member and a general taktes up lots of time… but I know that I was ever in trouble he would be there in an instant. And I know he loves me, the way he holds me and kisses me proves it, when our minds connect I can read the feelings he has for me. Soon, perhaps you and Nuada will also develop that type of connection… you never know."

Alasse was the only one of the friends who was married, and often times would give out advice on relationships to her friends.

"And if you end this affair with Nuada, I will never stop hearing about it. I will feel his depression and you don't want to know what he does for rebound." Said Nuala solemnly.

"What?" asked Tarawiel all too quickly.

"He kills the next human he sees, or beats the servant who gets into his way."

"Your brother needs help when it comes to his temper. It probably wouldn't hurt either if you could manage to get Nuada to do a little more then killing off people, its rather nasty clean up." Said Tarawiel as she took a sip of her drink, no one spoke, they all just looked past her, slightly pale. Nuala was shaking her head quickly, Sabariel was mouthing "shut up" and Alasse sat in shock and paled.

"He is right behind me isn't he?" Said Tarawiel with a slightly shaky voice. Sabariel nodded, looking at her with pity. Tarawiel spun around and saw the angry look on the Elf Prince's face. "Well its true!" She said defensively. "How long have you been standing there?! This is a woman's part of the garden."

"Its my garden, last I checked. I came to see Sabariel" Came the smooth and yet ice cold voice. He walked over to Sabariel's side and crouched down to look at her. "You've been drinking!" He wrinkled his nose.

Sabariel still a little drunk shook her head quickly.

"Then what do I smell?" Nuada said seriously, inside he was laughing, enjoying this game. Sabariel sober was the most serene and graceful thing, however when she was drunk it was as if she was a different person.

"_Nuala slipped me something, I wasn't drunk before I drank the tea!"_ She said looking suspicious.

Nuala let out a groan and put her hand to her forehead. Alasse laughed and Tarawiel look away, hiding a grin.

"Be sober by dinner time, I have a place to take you to eat… a victory dinner." He said and kissed her lips tasting the alcohol and Ruby berry.

"Oh? Did we win the war?" She asked excitedly. Nuada finally laughed and stood up looking down at her. "We will tomorrow." He walked from the area after kissing her again.

"I slipped you something?" Hissed Nuala to Sabariel, her eyes narrowed. Sabariel tapped her shoulder. "I had to say something he would believe!" She whispered and hiccupped a little.

* * *

I couldn't resist adding some humor in this chapter! Great fun! Anyways, please Review, the next chapter will be darker and sadder and we will see a dramatic twist and Sabariel will change for good.

Once again, If anyone would like to draw some pictures of their favorite scenes from this story! Send them to me! Please! Also, I will be adding the links to the pictures already drawn on my profile page


	7. Chapter 7

Heavens, this Fan fic is on a roll! I enjoy writing it. Nuada is a little hard to write, but I am doing my best to portray him.

Now, I would LOVE some pictures of a few scenes from the story, that would be AWESOME. Your favorite scene, draw it, paint it, whatever… then send it on up to me.

Thanks to all my awesome fans and all the comments.

**WARNING:**

There are hints of masturbation in this scene… I will put the warning before the scene.

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

"I thought you said we were having dinner…"

"We are… sit…" Nuada guided Sabariel to the ground and they sat in the grass under the large tree where they had first made love, Pillows laid propped up against the tree and they leaned against them. As Sabariel was about to open her mouth she glanced down, suddenly in front of them was a whole meal, she smiled and looked at him. "Hired some forest sprites to serve us?"

"Of course." His lips met hers again as she pushed a strand of his hair back. Her fingers traced over his dark lips and she looked into his golden eyes.

Sitting in front of Nuada, his arms around her waist and as she leaned against him she fed him a cherry then took a bite of some food herself.

Finally, Nuada spoke as he kissed her temple. "Sabariel, tomorrow I want you and Nuala there to witness our triumph over the humans." He said looking over her shoulder and towards the River, he had a look of concentration on his face.

"I believe many are going… Nuada, I don't like blood, it makes me weak and I can't stand, I will faint." She admitted quickly.

"Then I will hold you up and have you look only into my eyes." He kissed her lips. "I have one more surprise for you, close your eyes." He said, Sabariel giggled and then said. "It isn't like the surprise you gave me a couple nights ago…" Nuada laughed a little at this. "No, No, this surprise won't involve leaning over a table."

"_Close your eyes, Blue Flower."_

Those blue eyes closed and her pink lips glistened in the moonlight. A hand rough from holding a lance slide over her neck and down to her shoulders, a kiss teased her upper chest. Then something cold slid over her neck and fastened around it.

Her eyes flew open and Nuada was holding a mirror for her to look into, around her neck was an elaborate silver necklace with a single sapphire in the middle.

"Oh… Its beautiful, sapphire, my favorite jewel and the necklace itself…"

"Is made from a lance…" Nuada finished. "Remember that match 2 years ago? I promised to make you a necklace from the loser's lance and here it is, I melted it myself and then designed it." He kissed her again and then said something that he would never forget…

"_I am hoping you will accept the necklace…"_ Nuada took a deep breath. _"As an engagement gift."_

Sabariel felt as if her heart would burst right there and then. Nuada continued, "_I- I want to be with you… I want to see you in my quarters every night, I want to watch you grow large with my children."_ He said. That's where Sabariel stopped him. "Its alright, You don't need to say anymore." She kissed his lips and rolled on top of him. "I accept your necklace."

One last night, and they didn't join, but it would be the night that would keep Nuada warm for many years.

* * *

The ground shook as the Golden Army marched on the humans. Standing on a hill the Royal family and the nobles watched. Nuada wore his favorite black tunic with the red sash, at his side was his lance. Nuala was on his right and Sabariel on his left, a smile came across his face as the screams from the humans broke the silence.

"_Stop! Make it stop!"_ Came the cries from Nuala's mind, he glanced at his twin and felt her disgust and sadness.

Then from the corner of his other eye he saw Sabariel slightly shake and whimper, stumbling back at the sight of blood and carnage, instantly his arms went around her waist and pulled her close to his side as he made her watch.

"_Look Sabariel… it is the dawn of a new age, one where generations of the magical folk with be safe, one where you will not have to be afraid to go into the forest. One where your parents will be avenged."_ He said huskily.

"_Please… stop.."_ Came her soft reply and she looked up into his eyes, Nuada looked surprised, She wasn't happy, she was crying. She was crying over a victory. Already the army had destroyed the forces and now marched on a small village nearby, women and children were slaughtered one by one._ "Stop!"_ She cried out and pulled away from him, running to King Balor she fell in front of him.

"My king, please stop it… please stop the attack, women and children are being killed, do they deserve death? They are innocent!"

A look of rage crossed Nuada's features, he moved to rip her away from his father, but a hand landed on his arm, a gentle aura filled him. "Let her cry, Brother, let her mourn." Nuala's voice washed over him and he turned away from the scene of Sabariel crying before his father.

King Balor's eyes were sad as well as he watched the killing of the women and children.

"End the killing." He commanded and the Golden Army stopped, turning around awaiting his next command. He then turned to Alasse's husband and said. "General Nostarion, send a messenger to the commander of the human forces, I wish to end this war in a civil manner."

"Father! What are you doing, our victory was assured!" Nuada advanced on his father, his hair moving about his face, he reached down and pulled up the still crying Sabariel by one arm and against his body. He was furious with her for putting this idea in his father's head, if he couldn't convince his father other wise…

"My son, you will understand one day, your lover is right, the death of innocents is not necessary." King Balor said.

Nuada pulled away from Sabariel and snarled. "You caused this, why?" Suddenly pain came into his eyes. "Why did you not agree with me, Sabariel?" He moved to her, hurt by her betrayl. "Why?" He choked out.

"Nuada, I use to be like those women and children… my love… I can't stand here and look down there and not see myself." She said with tears in her eyes.

Nuada reached up, grasping the necklace, wanting to yank it off, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. He spun around and said. "I will go into exile, I can not stay here anymore." Pain poured from Nuada, a proud prince brought to his knees by his own father and his lover.

All his dreams; to see his people live without fear, to watch his children; that he would have with Sabariel grow strong with out knowing danger, letting them run free through the forest, or giving Nuala a small palace by the sea, where she could spend her summers at leisure… everything and more gone!

Sabariel fell to her knees, Nuala also was shaking tears falling down her face, Tarawiel moved over and supported Nuala up, while Alasse held the sobbing Sabariel.

"Nuala…" Nuada moved towards his twin, but stopped short as Tarawiel hissed out. "NO! Not another word from you." and pointed her finger at him holding his shaking sister.

He turned towards Sabariel who was weakly leaning against Alasse. _"I will return, when you need me." _With that he turned and left, walking into the sunset.

* * *

The heart dies a slow and painful death. While the war with the humans ended peacefully, both Nuala and Sabariel found no solace in anything. Nuala healed quickly, still feeling the connection to her brother, but Sabariel lay in her bed, taking in the scent of Nuada's lingering smell.

Her three friends took turns trying to consul her, trying to make her eat. Finally Nuala walked into her room and said. "Get up, we are going on a vacation."

"Vacation? Where? Oh… Nuala, you go ahead, I am too tired to travel."

"No, Alasse packed for you and we are leaving, now, you need to get out of here for a while." She pulled Sabariel from the bed.

"Fine… fine, but don't let the servants wash the bed! It still has his scent in it..."

"Alright."

* * *

Warning: masturbation hint.

Nuada walked into the old destroyed estate… it was where Sabariel had been raised. He walked about, his hand on his lance. Pain ripped through him as he saw a painting of a child, Sabariel, the eyes gave her away.

"Sabariel…" He placed a hand on the painting and leaned on it, tears in his eyes. "How I wished I would place a daughter in your womb and create another beautiful, blue eyed angel… how I wanted to carry that baby around the palace and speak to her in our language, or watch her feed from your breast."

He slid down onto the floor. "Or perhaps a son, a son that I could raise to be a great warrior, strong with honor… and one who would protect his other silblings…" He shook and looked down.

"When I return," He looked up at the ceiling, his dark lips slightly open and his eyes slightly shaded. "When I return, I will keep you in bed until I plant my seed in you, and then I will watch with pride as that seed grows." He whispered, Nuada took himself into his hand and remembered, imagined how he had made love with Sabariel, her cries, her smile and then finally her tears.

So when he lost himself and his seed spread across the floor in front of him, a gasp of pain escaped him as he realized there could be no release without his beautiful Blue Flower.

* * *

Nuala felt her brother's pain and then momentary passion. Leaning on her shoulder was Sabariel, sighing as she slept. The carriage was taking the four girls to a small estate by a lake. "Don't worry, Sabariel, I will take care of you. No one will ever hurt you again." Said Nuala kissing Sabariel's forehead, yet in her dreams, Sabariel only felt Nuada's lips and smelled his scent.

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yah... this chapter is a little different as you will find, it gets into some depth about the relationship between Sabariel and Nuala.

Also, Marebear007 did a great avatar of Sabariel, I will have a link up to it soon! THANKS!

Enjoy.

-SnowMaiden25

* * *

"_Mhhmmm… You are missing out Sabariel, this chicken with white sauce is delicious."_ Said Tarawiel with a sigh. _"Better then sex."_

That got her attention, Sabariel then looked at Alasse and Nuala who were eating the meal and smiled at her.

"_I agree, this is the best chicken I have ever had."_ Said Nuala and glanced at Sabariel who slowly reached out to dish some chicken onto her plate.

She then, for the first time in three days began to eat, all her friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"_When does the pain end?" _She asked softly after taking a bite of food. Alasse put down her fork. _"It ends when you are ready for it to end."_

"_I am ready for it to end right now! I want to forget, I don't want to cry anymore, or to even think about it."_

"_Then you aren't ready, when you feel like you could cry for ever and never be consoled is when you are ready to stop crying."_ Said Alasse hugging her and then pushed back a strand of her hair.

Nuala, under the table was holding Sabariel's hand in hers. There was no way to explain her new closeness to Sabariel, except she was channeling her brother's love for her friend.

Sabariel accepted the attention hungrily; no family was left to show her support and affection, so she turned to her friends.

"You know what I say?" Tarawiel took a sip of wine. "Nuada never did deserve you, I always thought it and I honestly think this is not your fault one bit. And never, never let it into your head that you caused this incident."

"Why didn't he take me with him? Why did he blame me?" She said tears in her eyes, and she pushed them back, she then looked at Nuala who spoke finally.

"He was shocked, he doesn't understand yet, and can't see clearly, but soon, soon he will realize what has truly happened. He is in love with you." Said Nuala softly, pushing back a strand of hair and then looked down at the ground.

Silence descended on all the friends and they ate in silence until Sabariel said. _"The night must end, and the sun must rise."_ She admitted and then for the first time since Nuada had left a smile, a small smile broke across her face.

The night must end, and the sun must rise.

* * *

"_Look at this shell, it would go good in my room, don't you think?"_ Asked Nuala holding up a twisted red shell for her friends to see, Sabariel smirked a little. "Or perhaps I should make a necklace from it." Nuala placed the shell in a basket and then walked over to Alasse and handed her a blue shell she'd found, speaking to her. Sabariel wandered towards the water and walked into it a little, she picked up a gold shell. Gold, the color of Nuada's eyes, and how they shimmered when he smiled… tears fell into the lake and Sabariel whipped them away and walked back to shore.

A gentle song danced through the wind, the sound of leaves rustling and branches rubbing together, and for a second, Sabariel could swear she heard Nuada's voice. But in the end, as she looked at the trees she knew it was only her mind. Nuala however turned towards the trees and sighed, feeling his presence.

From behind a tree Nuada watched his beautiful angel walk along the lake and picking up a shell. His heart was shattered, knowing the pain she was in because of him, how he wanted to run out to her and hold her close, let her hit him, let her scream at him, he wanted her to hate him for what he had done.

"Nuala, take care of her for me… I will return someday."

"Someday? How long do you think she will wait?"

No response came back to her mind, and she knew he was gone.

* * *

100 years passed quickly, a generation of man came and went, new children grew up and from the shadows, the world of the Unseen watched with baited breath.

In 100 years, many things had changed for Sabariel and Nuala, they had become close, and Sabariel had stopped wearing dresses as much, now wearing a tunic slightly like Nuada had once worn, and another thing had occurred, a secure closeness between the two women. It was as if Sabariel had become a male in the relationship.

Same sex relationships were highly accepted, but rare in the elvish culture, but for Nuala and Sabariel it was a closeness, no sexuality. The two would hold hands and stay close to each other, sometimes they would find themselves curled up on the same bed, holding hands and their head close together.

"Do you realize 100 years ago, Nuada left?" Said Sabariel one day, as her and Nuala sat next to a large tree in the garden, weaving baskets.

"It's hard to believe…" Muttered Nuala and then looked at him. "He is doing fine, I don't know where he was, but there is a deep sadness inside him." She muttered and placed down her finished basket before she jerked and a deep red spot appeared on her shoulder.

"Nuala! What is happening?" Sabariel jumped up and pulled up Nuala looking at the spot, she undid the dress a little and saw a cut across Nuala's shoulder.

"He's hurt…" Nuala moaned out and fell against Sabariel. Sabariel shook a little and picked up Nuala then ran back to the palace calling for some healers.

The healers rushed in and began to clean the wound. _"We need to bind it, bring some bandages!"_ called out the head healer and moved away from the bed to get more gauze.

Sabariel bent down to Nuala. "How bad is it, Nuala, how bad is he hurt?" She asked her friend worriedly, her face covered with sadness at the pain Nuada would be experiencing.

"_It hurts… but, I don't think it is life threatening."_ She whispered out and then looked away as the healers wrapped the wound tightly and she sighed, becoming drowsy she soon turned her head and then said before closing her eyes. _"He said your name…"_

* * *

The tunic soon lay in a trunk and the dresses returned to Sabariel's body.

"It was just a phase you went through there was no shame in it." Said Tarawiel taking a sip of water as they walked through the halls, she glanced at a man who walked past her and her eyes followed him. "Beautiful…" She said slowly a smile on her face.

"But the closeness with Nuala? That didn't make sense at all!"

"Probably because of Nuala's strong connection with Nuada, his feelings and obsession for you translate into Nuala, but she works out those emotions much differently then he would. For example, Nuada would at night be in your bed making you cry out in passion, while Nuala seeks your attention and affections."

"I am so sick of it… not Nuala, I love her like a sister, but I just… I just am ready to move on now." Said Sabariel leaning against the wall and looking into the gardens, the Roses were blooming now.

"Good! I have a couple men I need to introduce you to." Said Tarawiel with a smile and walking over to stand next to her. "Warriors, there are council men.."

"No warriors… Nuada was one and see how that ended?"

Tarawiel smiled and nodded. "I think I know a council member, a noble, who would be perfect for you, if you want I can introduce you."

After a long silence, Sabariel turned towards Tarawiel and said. "Very well, tonight at dinner, I will wear my red gown." She said and then walked away.

Tarawiel stood there and took a deep breath that bastard had hurt both Nuala and Sabariel deeply… if he ever returned Tarawiel would use all the power she held to make his life hell. Alasse also held a deep anger towards the Prince, often commenting that the only place Nuada could find solace would be in Hell.

Even Hell would be too good for Nuada.

* * *

"So, Tarawiel tells me you like animals." Came the words from Durian, a council member, highly esteemed among the elves. He was handsome, no doubt his eyes were a pale green and he looked at Sabariel in a different way then Nuada, his eyes held interest and curiosity.

"Yes, some of my favorites are in the forest, I especially find it interesting to observe the Unicorns, when I can find one. They are such rare beauties." She commented taking a sip of juice. In only minutes she had become relaxed in Durian's presence, he was gentle and didn't have the same vibe that Nuada had carried.

Nuada had been raw, powerful and seductive, whispering in her ear, holding her close.

Durian was gentle and caring, listening to her every word and smiling often at her comments, never before had she felt like this.

"Really? I know a good spot where one can view the unicorns… if you would like I could take you and your friends there some time, its about a two hour trip, but well worth it." He said sitting up straight. A smile came to her lips and she nodded. "I would enjoy that very much, perhaps next week, Wednesday?"

"Wednesday it is, Lady Sabariel."

"They seem to be getting along well." Said Alasse holding her husband's hand as they sat with Tarawiel and Nuala.

"Tarawiel, were you playing match maker again?" Said Alasse's husband with a smile and kissing his wife's hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Of course... our Sabariel only deserves the best in men." Said Tarawiel with a smug smile and took a sip of her drink. "Oh… Nuala, I know of a young man who would suit you very well…"

"No thank you… the offer is kind, but I am not looking for a relationship." Said Nuala with a gentle smile and kept watching the two nobles. Would she be thrown aside now? Anxiety ran through her, Nuada had left her and now, would Sabariel forget all about her, toss her aside for another?

She took a deep breath and then standing walked from the room, shaking slightly.

Nuada felt a burst of anxiety, something was changing in Bethamora, Nuala was nervous and upset about something… but what? What could cause such unrest in his calm twin? His mind raced and he stood from where he'd been sharpening his lance and walked over to the door of the small house he'd built for himself. Was it Sabariel? No, it couldn't be he would feel a great pain and depression if it was her.

He walked back into his house and looked at the painting of her as a child, he sighed and his mind wandered back to when they were children, playing the garden. One particular memory brought a smile to his face.

He had spent the entire afternoon chasing Sabariel and Nuala with a snake he'd found by the pond. Both girls squealed and eventually climbed a tree to escape him. Wikani had given him the spanking of his life for his behavior then sent him to bed with no supper.

"What I would give to chase you once again, Angel." He said touching the painting sadly and let out a deep breath. His heart was still set on having a daughter that looked like her mother, blue eyes and golden highlights in her white hair. "Some day…" he whispered out, then turning strapped his lance to his back and went out into the forest to hunt for dinner.

* * *

Lets see those Reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

God knows I am obsessed. SO here is Chapter 9, read it, re-read it, love it. Thanks again for the review and for reading!

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

"And the one with the slightly golden horn is the head male of the herd…" Said Durian pointing out a single unicorn who was walking around a few other unicorns, occasionally rubbing his head against their sides.

"Are all the others females?" Asked Sabariel as she sat next to him on the hill over looking the valley below, a herd of about 20 unicorns milled around nearby.

"Yes, except for a few colts there, they will grow into males then break of to start their own herds." He said pointing to a few of the smaller animals that stuck close to their mothers, nuzzling their sides and then chasing each other.

"How long do they stay with the herd?" Came Nuala's calm voice from beside Sabariel, she looked over at Durian with her questioning gaze.

"Usually for about 40 years your highness, or until they reach full maturity." Answered Durian.

Tarawiel leaned against a tree and yawned not particularly interested in the horses with horns on their head. Alasse however was busily sketching the herd on her notepad and glancing up smiled a little at the sight of Sabariel and Durian's hands almost touching.

"I don't understand why she is paying so much attention to Durian, Nuada will return someday!" Said Nuala defensively, placing down her glass of Ruby punch and glaring over at the two as they sat at dinner that night. Alasse put down her spoon and looked at Nuala then said to her "Nuala, she isn't going to wait for Nuada anymore, isn't it obvious?"

Nuala gave her a shocked look and her mouth hung slightly open. "What did you say?"

"We can pretend all we want that when Nuada returns, Sabariel will run into his arms and accept him with all her heart and soul… but that's only a dream. Sabariel is moving on now, she has put Nuada behind her and now look at her, she is happy again."

"But, my brother is coming back! I know he will." Cried out the Princess defensively.

"I am not saying he won't, I am just saying he made his choice over 150 years ago and now when he returns, she isn't going to be waiting for him. Look at her Nuala, she is smiling again, and even laughing. Durian is what she needs now, someone to help her heal from her emotional wounds. Wounds that have been festering for over 100 years."

Nuala tried to be happy for Sabariel, but deep down she knew Nuada would be filled with rage and hate when he returned, seeing he had been replaced. "But you did choose to leave her brother…" She finally managed to say to herself, Sabariel was happy now, that was all that mattered… right?

Everything was changing, even the Elves, they were moving from Bethamora, it had become poisoned from locking the Golden Army away, it was a cursed city now. Packing up their belongings and moving, unseen to the new lands across the sea. A new world that Nuala was not ready to meet, a world in which the rules were different. A world where Sabariel would no longer be attached to her… ever since childhood the two were close and now, her dearest friend was drifting away like a boat on rocky seas.

As chance would have it though, Sabariel didn't like boats at all. Nothing would stay down on the journey to the new lands everything she ate came back up, over the side of the ship.

"I swear, I will never step on a boat ever again, as long as I live!" Whined out Sabariel as she clutched her stomach and lay on her cot.

"We only have one more day, then it will be all over and you will be on dry land." Said Nuala softly, whipping her face with a cool rag.

"Nuala… I have wanted to ask you something…"

"What?"

"Nuada, did he ever, was he… did he use something so that I wouldn't become pregnant?"

Nuala jerked and looked at her friend the question was so odd, so random and so personal.

"What has brought about this question?" She said sitting down next to the cot and looking worried.

"I have been thinking lately about families and how mine was gone and then I thought about how me and Nuada were together, a lot and yet in that time period, never once did I become pregnant. Elven children are rare, but if a couple was doing what we did as much as we did, they would be pregnant quickly." She finished and looked as if she was going to be sick again.

"Yes. Nuada used a tea to make sure he didn't impregnate you. He never gave me a reason of as to why… but a month before he left into exile, he stopped using the tea."

"He wanted a child…"

"I believe so, he also ordered a part of his quarters to be enlarged he didn't tell anyone why, but he drew up plans for a smaller room connecting to his and also yours."

"A nursery?" Tears came to Sabariel's eyes and she began to cry.

"Oh… now I have upset you! I am sorry!" Said Nuala quickly, Sabariel batted her arm.

"No, No… I am happy to know. I have been battling for years wondering if I was only a sex doll to Nuada and I am so happy to discover I was much more."

* * *

Durian was all that Sabariel could hope for, but something didn't fit… he never could take the place of Nuada. Their relationship ended after 114 years, but they remained friends, finally Sabariel took up a romantic relationship with another warrior, but after realizing he was only interested in her body that affair ended after only 110 years.

No one could replace Nuada, not in bed, not in touch and not in spirit. Sabariel moved along, exhausted finally taking a break from trying to find a mate. The dry spell as she loved to call it lasted 359 years.

In that time period, Alasse had bore two children, and Tarawiel had found a consistent relationship with a younger warrior. Nuala and her however remained proud bachelorettes…

"Darling, you need to find a lover, or something all this time you have remained a virgin?" Questioned Tarawiel one day. Nuala glanced over at her and smiled. "I don't see a reason to run around and trying to find the right man, I just have never felt the sudden desire to jump into bed."

"I sure as hell have." Tarawiel said with a sigh and looked at her cards. "Damn it Nuala! You have a full house again don't you!"

Nuala grinned and placed her cards down, then pulled the three sapphires to her.

"For a second there, in your smile…I saw Nuada clearly. You have his grin." Said Sabariel with a gentle smile and picked up her drink and took a deep sip.

"It could be the fact we are twins and share the same parents." Teased Nuala and looked over the sapphires with a smile.

Who knew that in only 200 more years, Prince Nuada, Silver Lance, would make his move and set in motion a series of events that would change the course of history.

* * *

The raindrops fell through the opening onto Nuada's smooth and powerful torso, lifting his lance he jabbed into the air, kicking and fighting, twirling around he stabbed into the air and then slammed the base of the lance down making it extend. Jumping in the air he twirled around and sliced an imaginary foe, then slammed the blade into the water and sliced apart a raindrop.

A train rushed by ruffling his hair and sending light around him from behind.

"How long have you been standing there my friend?"

The giant troll grunted and snarled.

"I bought them today…" He said twirling the now shorter lance and pointing to two shaking boxes with the Royal seal on them. "I haven't fed them, at all…" A smile crossed his face. _Soon, Sabariel, I will be back in your arms and I will have you crying out my name… and then we will be happy together._

"I will go up first, then you follow. And remember, Mr. Wink… Don't be shy." He looked up at the opening above him and Wink let out a long bellow.

_In your arms, Sabariel and you in mine._

* * *

This chapter was a little shorter then usual, but I wanted to move the story along... I could take up about god knows how many chapters about the various affaris Sabariel has had... but I decided not to, I wanna get to the good stuff. So now, we are full blown into Hellboy 2...


	10. Chapter 10

Grr... So I added a new email because none of my PMs were getting through and I lost Marebear007's valuable comments for chapter 8 and 9 that she sent me via PMs. :(

(Hey, if you are bored and want to re-do them... :), just a thought...)

Enjoy!

-Snowmaiden25

* * *

"Be quiet." Said Nuada as he turned away from the dead auctioneer and reaching down lifted up the Golden Crown piece. Memories flooded back… how he had placed the crown on his father's head in the throne room and had stood proud, thinking of the impending victory and destruction of the human race. Nuala standing behind him with an expressionless look on her face, staring at the Golden Army in front of them, then slowly her shaking her head in sadness.

The cries of fear brought him back to the present, an Auction in New York City with rich, blue blooded humans. Anger rushed through him as he thought how this building stood on an area that was once beautiful, clean earth and how greed had eaten into the souls of man.

"SIT DOWN!" He yelled spinning around, a few cries arose from the humans and they did as he said. "Hollow, soulless things that you are! Let this remind you, why you once feared the dark." With that he pulled a lever on top of one box and it lifted slowly. The sounds became louder and the small creatures flooded the room, screams of pain and terror filled the room as the creatures swirled about, feasting. Not one creature dared to harm the Elf Prince or his companion, Wink who let out a long snort as the humans were eaten alive.

Nuada finally smiled, it was the beginning of the end for this evil race.

* * *

Nuala awoke with a gasp, what had he done? She felt something was terribly wrong, and one more thing… Nuada would return… tonight. Joy mixed with anger and fear inside the princess as she crawled out of bed and pulling on her black and red dress she fastened her Golden Crown piece into the belt.

She ran to her door and called for a little gremlin, instantly it appeared and bowed. "Go now, awaken Tarawiel and Alasse! Have them go to the council room… Prince Nuada is returning to us, tonight."

The creature bowed deeply and scurried off to fulfill its order.

Taking a deep breath Nuala walked to the double doors in her room that connected to Sabariel's rooms. She opened the doors and walked in, seeing Sabariel laying in bed, the moonlight filtering in on her. Should she let her sleep and awaken to find her long lost lover? No… Sabariel should know, even if it did make her sad.

"Sabariel, wake up…" Nuala's voice caressed her ear and Sabariel opened her eyes. "Is it morning already?" She said and yawned, sitting up, seeing the moon she groaned. "Nuala! Why? The moon is still out and I am not going with you to fix your late night craving for that cold human treat… Ice Cream…"

"Its not that, this is very serious…." Nuala sat down and looked at her, a grave look on her face.

"Is your father alright?" Sabariel asked quickly. King Balor was getting weaker and weaker, they didn't know how long he had to live, but the clock was running out for the great king.

"No, he is alright… but, something is going to happen tonight, very soon…" Nuala said taking her friend's hand and holding it tight.

"Well, tell me!" Cried out Sabariel exhausted and not in the mood to play the guessing game, she wanted to go back to bed. Her dream had been so beautiful; Her and Nuada were children again, playing in the river by Bethamora, diving for jewels and trying to catch the fish with their bare hands. Nuada had been laughing, smiling… and he had been with her.

"Nuada is returning to us."

Those five words may have been a bullet, because it pierced Sabariel's heart making her feel so many emotions at once; Rage, pain, joy, happiness, relief, regret and even fear.

"How long until he arrives?"

"An hour… maybe two."

"I will need to dress and clean up a little… I will go with you to meet him."

"No."

"No? You are telling me no?" Snapped Sabariel, angry that Nuala wanted to keep Nuada all to herself.

"I will go greet him and bring him to the council chamber… that is where you should wait, Sabariel, you aren't ready to see him alone." Nuala said comfortingly. "I have asked Tarawiel and Alasse to meet you there…"

After a long silence Sabariel nodded and standing went into her large closet and pulled out a green dress with a silver belt. She washed her face and pulling on the gown brushed her hair off. Walking back into her bedroom she found it empty… Nuala was already gone.

It was like a dream… she would wake up soon, and then it would be better. Nuada wasn't returning and she wake up safe in her bed.

It was all a dream… only a dream…

* * *

Nuada looked up at the large billboard advertising a new housing development, his lip curled with disgust. He turned and walked into an old abandoned building, looking around with slight curiosity at the wreckage.

"Your highness!" Came a drawling voice.

Nuada rounded a corner and saw the Chamberlain. A pale creature with a long face and long spindly fingers, all around him guards stood with the triangular helmets on their heads.

"_Prince Nuada, you grace us with your return!"_ Said the creature, moving his fingers around, the Elf Prince didn't respond.

"Before you enter the council chamber you must… relinquish your weapon."

"I will not." Came his tense reply, how dare this creature suggest such a thing!

"It is protocol sire, for peasant and prince alike..." The creature droned out, Nuada pounced, drawing his lance he spun around and put it to the Chamberlain's throat. The guards moved quickly, drawing their weapons.

"_It will be my pleasure to finish you off, Chamberlain."_ Came the Prince's venomous and cold reply, nothing would stand in his way now. He was close, so close to seeing Nuala and his father again… to hugging his sister and so close to looking into the clear blue eyes of Sabariel, to see her lips curl up into one of her beautiful smiles and to feel his hands across his body in bed.

"_Please brother; surrender it." _A warm aura that Nuada hadn't felt in over 1,000 years filled his body. Keeping his weapon to the Chamberlain, Nuada turned his head and saw his sister walk into the light. A feeling of relief spread through him and he turned withdrawing his lance away form the creature's throat he flipped it over so it lay on the palms of his head saying "For you sister, Anything."

Nuada turned his weapon over to the nearest guard and then said. "Mr. Wink will not relinquish his weapon he does not have the ability." Wink let out a sound that sounded like a laugh, his right hand was metal and chain, a deadly weapon.

The Chamberlain slowly nodded and turning led the way…

* * *

"_He is really back?"_ Said Alasse standing next to Sabariel, Tarawiel was already standing there, a sour look on her face. _"I say we rip off his--"_ began the eldest of the friends. _"No… please, no comments like that today Tarawiel… I will come to you when I am ready to hear them."_ Said Sabariel, holding her head and sighing softly Tarawiel only pulled her closer.

"Oh… I thought he never would return and now that he has returned, I just want him to leave and never come back!" She groaned out, Alasse rubbed her shoulders and then let out a small gasp. "He is here.."

Nuada saw his father and heard the Chamberlain announce him.

"His royal highness, Prince Nuada Silver Lance of Bethamora."

Dropping to one knee Nuada said _"Father.."_ Slowly he stood to face his parent's tongue lashing, but instead he turned and his eyes flew around the chamber, then paused, seeing her. His Angel, his woman, all his and there she stood in green, his favorite color on her pearly white skin.

"_Why? Why have you done this?"_ Asked the old King sadly, Nuada could hear the pain in his father's words.

"To set us free, all of us father."

Nuala glanced at her friends who quickly moved to her side and Sabariel held her hand close. Nuala shook a little and leaned against her close friend, Sabariel remained silent, they didn't need to speak to know what the other was feeling.

"_You have broken an ancient truce with the humans…"_

"A truce based on shame!" Nuada almost yelled, and then continued. "The human have forgotten the Gods, destroyed the earth and for what?" He spun around and looked at the council. "Parking lots shopping malls. Greed has burned a whole into their hearts, they will NEVER be happy, they will NEVER have enough!" His voice dripped with rage and pity for his people, how he wanted a better life then living in abandoned buildings and the sewers.

"_I don't know about how terribly bad that is… Coco Chanel isn't that bad of a brand. Half of us Elf maidens use the perfume." _Said Tarawiel out loud, many of the Elves in the room laughed at this comment. Tarawiel had taken a few human lovers, staying with them until she finally was bored of their aging and decrees in sex drive, while she did find humans wasteful they were damn good lovers.

Nuada spun around with a look of disgust and rage, but was cut off from saying anything by his father. The exchange between father and son became more and more cruel and violent, mostly the cruelness coming from the Elf Prince.

"You were once a proud warrior, when did you become their pet, father?"

Even Sabariel was shocked by this comment, such rude words to one's own father! How dare he say such things!

"I will call upon all the children of the earth and they will answer! The Good, the bad and the worst…" Nuada held up the piece of the crown and talk broke out through the room, Alasse couldn't handle it any more.

"You've gone mad!" She cried out looking at him. "Our own prince, not thinking clearly! What has happened to you!" Nuada didn't even turn to face her.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps they made me so."

"_I ask you once again my son, is this your final decision?"_

Nuada nodded. "It is father, I am sorry."

"_Then you leave me no choice. Death." _The guards around his father raised their swords.

Sabariel froze as did Tarawiel and Alasse, if Nuada died that meant… they all turned to Nuala who had a slightly surprised look on her face. Sabariel pulled Nuala close and held her, tears in her eyes. "No… why? Why?" She whispered and began crying softly. Nuala hugged her friend whispering to her "Don't cry… this is the best way."

"And you my sister? Are you at peace with your king's verdict?"

Nuala spoke, still trying to comfort Sabariel. "I am brother. I am."

"So be it then." The last words from Nuada the king would ever here. The guards advanced, Nuala sprung and breaking the arm of one guard grabbed two swords and began fighting others.

Sabariel glanced at the fight, his movements were beautiful, powerful, something filled her as she watched, Lust. But the lust could wait… Nuala…

"_Nuala, I… I know that we have been best friends and I don't know if Nuada will…"_ She couldn't say it, it burned inside her.

"_Die?"_ Nuala finished.

Sabariel nodded. _"So just in case… I want you to know… I love you like a sister, and more."_

With that Sabariel kissed Nuala on the lips, holding her close. The kiss was warm, loving and also full of heartbreak. The two women had shared pain and joy together since childhood and all because of one man they had been broken and reshaped, and almost bonded together. Because of Nuada, they had much to hate and also much to love.

Tarawiel and Alasse looked shocked, Alasse turned to Tarawiel and said _"You owe me 15 rubies, I told you so."_

Nuada felt the warmth on his lips… his sister's first kiss? At a time when he was fighting for their lives? He killed the next guard and spun around. Time slowed and he almost stumbled backwards in shock. There he saw Sabariel kissing Nuala, a loving kiss, and holding his twin around the waist. It was the most Erotic and painful thing for him to see… his sister and his lover together in an intimate embrace.

Turning and running from the guards Nuada jumped up onto a pipe running along it almost to the side he began to fight two guards at once, receiving a punch in the face because of his troubles. He killed both guards and saw Nuala pull away from the kiss gently and touch her nose, blood was falling from it. Nuada reached up and touched the same area, seeing blood he gave Nuala a look of apology and wiping away the blood walked to the throne, twirling the swords.

The last stand of the guards was ridiculous in Nuada's opinion, and the kill of his father was humane. But after it was over, he could only look at his shaking hand and feel some disgust at his own actions.

"I have always loved you father." He said and touched his father's face then ripped off the Golden Crown piece and fit them together.

"_I must go."_ Nuala whispered to Sabariel.

Sabariel understood completely. "I myself must find a safe place for a while, I can't face Nuada… not like this." She looked at the dead king and before she could continue, Nuala was gone. A smile came to Sabariel's face and she turned also hiding away into the shadows.

"Now, my sister for the final piece… and you Sabariel--" He turned to find the area where they once had stood empty.

"Where are they!?" He hissed out and walked down towards Wink, his hair falling around his face, fear crept into him, they were gone. The two people he needed most right now, disappeared. "FIND THEM! FIND THEM NOW!" He screamed at Wink. Wink let out a bellow and disappeared into the shadows.

Nuala ran into the troll market for safety, while Sabariel realizing she needed to buy Nuala more time, ended up throwing a stone at Wink and then running. An Elf maiden can not out run a troll, and when she was dragged back into the throne room kicking and fighting with all her might, Nuada walked forward and dragged her to her feet looking into her eyes, those blue eyes, Nuada shook and pushed his hand through her hair.

"_I'm back, Blue Flower"_


	11. Chapter 11

Heads are going to roll in this chapter, thats all I am going to say... enjoy!

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

"_Let me go you murderous, destructive-" _ Sabariel struggled in his arms as Nuada pulled her close to his body, chest against chest, hips against hips, heart against heart. Nuada looked deeply into her eyes.

"_SILENCE!" _The voice coming from Nuada was frustrated and angry that she was not only defying him in public but trying to push away. His body had become cold in the last thousand years, and she was so warm, her curves melted perfectly against his chest, her breasts felt so good against his chest.

Nuada turned to his people gathered in the room, "Does anyone else disagree with me and my techniques?" No one spoke up against the mighty prince, all stood heads turned towards their lord. "If they do speak now, and I will end their life." The room stood still, Sabariel let out a soft snort and then opened her mouth and said so only he could hear.

"_I disagree my Prince, I hate you and your ideas."_ Nuada grabbed her upper arm and yanked her closer to him, nuzzling against her cheek, from far off it would look romantic and loving. But as he did this he whispered into her ear. "I will deal with you tonight, in my bedchamber." He hissed out and then put his warm around her waist and kept nuzzling her.

"Tonight we will have a great feast to celebrate my rise to power and the passing of my father, the great King Balor." He announced, then turning to Sabariel he said. "And you, will wear something more…to my liking, purple sounds like a good color for tonight."

He said and pushed her away slightly. Sabariel shook her head and began to start crying, Alasse rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Sabariel. Tarawiel walked forward as well and looked in to Nuada's eyes, her lips pursed together in a sour look she said, _"You have no remorse do you? For what you've done to your sister and Sabariel?"_

Nuada didn't answer, turning away from the women and walked from the council chamber. Sabariel was sobbing in her friend's arms softly. "Come along… lets get you a nice hot bath and some wine." Said Alasse softly, holding her close. "Please… Nuala, she is out there alone and that thing… Wink is chasing her!" She said with a shaky voice, Tarawiel hugged her and whispered. "Don't worry about it, I gave Nuala an address earlier tonight where she can live and hide in the troll market, in case things got out of control. I also gave her some money and other items she is going to need for a couple weeks."

Sabariel laughed a little, Tarawiel had the best connections, knowing all the right people and all the right places.

Tarawiel drew her a bath in her large pool like tub and walked out of the bathing room.

"I will do it from here…thank you…" Sabariel let out a sigh and then pushed back her hair.

"Here, let me get your dress..." Said Alasse softly, Tarawiel had left earlier to change and get dressed.

"It hurts so much… I thought the pain was over, all over, and then He came back, and now, now I feel as if salt has been poured on top of my wounded heart! Why did he come back, Alasse? Why?" She said shaking, tears falling down her face, she felt her dress come down and fall around her ankles. Then she felt a hand run down her back and then wrap around her waist. The hands were rough from years of using a weapon.

"I came back to stop the pain and suffering of my people." Came Nuada's response, then his cold lips running across her neck and he kissed behind her left ear.

"Get away from me you monster!" She flung up her hand and repelled away the proud Elf Prince. She stepped back and slipping on her dress she felt back into the tub with a scream, the water sprayed over Nuada and he stood frozen, Sabariel was silent.

Horror filled him as he saw Sabariel sink to the bottom of the tub and he threw off his lance and jumped in, pulling up his injured angel her ran his hand over her face, no bruise… he breathed a deep sigh and kissed her lips. He checked her, she was breathing and her heart beat regular. Relief flooded his body and he sat in the large tub, still clothed and holding her in his arms, kissing her pink lips and caressing her temple.

"Sabariel, I am coming in, I forgot my pocket mirror--" Tarawiel came around the corner and saw the prince looking down at Sabariel who laid in his arms with her eyes closed. Tarawiel saw it, the love that was pouring from him… but the only words that would come from her were "What did you do to her?" She rushed towards the edge of the tub and Nuada's golden eyes shot up.

"She slipped, I jumped in and pulled her back out." He said with an angry edge to his voice. "Leave us." He ordered with a snap.

"But she is—"

"Leave!"

Tarawiel spun around and walked from the rooms, then Sabariel whimpered and Nuada looked down into her face, those crystal blue eyes were looking back at him.

"No! Don't touch me! Let me go!" She cried out, quickly regaining her strength. She brought up her hand and Nuada grabbed it with his own and he held her hand as he bent his head and kissed her roughly. Her cries became muffled as Nuada felt himself become hard, thinking of all the things her mouth had done to him before, and now he had her back in his arms, not willing but soon…

* * *

_"Eat your food."_ The order came from Nuada's dark lips as he took a sip of his wine, glancing at Sabariel. Sitting at the head of a large table, Nuada realized he could possibly carry on a conversation with a few of the powerful council members but after being separated for a thousand years, Nuada could care less about any one else.

"I'm not hungry. I had a wonderful dinner earlier with my friends and Durian." She said adding the last part to make Nuada jealous.

"Durian? Who is this Durian?" The words came out in the same voice he'd used speaking to the humans in that auction room, cold, unfeeling and disgust. It all fit now, those sensations of jealousy and anxiety he had received from Nuala over the years… it must have been when Sabariel was having affairs.

Nuada threw down his napkin and turned his full gaze to her. He'd remained celibate this whole time, unable to even imagine touching another female and Sabariel had been jumping beds this whole time.

"All this time I have remained celibate, craving you, only wanting to look at your face as I come to passion, only wanting to hold you close." He began, slowly standing up, rage on his face.

"Nuada, people are staring…" Began Sabariel with a whimper.  
"Then let them stare! And let them know, Lady Sabariel has for the last thousand years whored herself out." He said, the other nobles looked down, not wanting to come between the battle between the lovers.

"I was moving on, Nuada, do you know what happened after you left me? You left your finacee, the woman you vowed to marry and love Unconditionally, NEVER ONCE DID YOU LOOK BACK!!" She screamed out and picking up some potatoes she flung them at him, the others quickly stood and cleared the room. "YOU LEFT ME FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! AND NEVER ONCE CAME FOR ME!" She screamed, picking up a plate and tossing it at Nuada's head. He drew his lance and slashed it in half, however he didn't stand a chance against the sauce that hit his chest.

He looked up at her with shock, he had never known his delicate, gentle, and peace-loving flower could be so violent.

"I WAITED, NUADA! FOR 200 DAMN YEARS AND YOU NEVER CAME BACK! EVERY DAY I STOOD FOR TWO HOURS AT THE GATES, WAITING TO SEE IF YOU WOULD BE BACK!" She picked up a knife and ran at him, Nuada easily grabbed her wrist and she dropped it, beating her other fist on his chest she continued to sob.

"_I waited, and I wasn't important enough for you to send for me, or even come back!"_ She said in a shaky voice and then pulling her arm away she brought up her hand and slapped him across the face. Nuada had never been slapped in his life, so it was quite the shock to feel the burning sensation on his cheek as he slowly moved his head back to look at her, a red spot developing on his cheek.

"Nuala will love this." He said, gesturing to his cheek, Sabariel brought up her hand to do it again, then tears falling she turned and walked away.

"I had plans drawn up for a nursery."

Sabariel spun around looking at him, her eyes wide that he had admitted it so quickly.

"I also went off Tura tea a month before I left..." Nuada looked up at her his dark lips slightly open and his brows slight creased showing his pain and sadness. "I wanted a child with you, Sabariel and I still do."

"A child? How can we raise a child in a world filled with blood Nuada? With human blood all over the place, how can I teach a child to walk, or to laugh? How will I keep a child happy as it only sees blood and not its mother? You must come to terms, it is as Nuala told you, it is our time to fade away"

"We will not fade!" He moved to her side and looked down into her blue eyes. Gold met blue, and a connection was there even for a second. "I will not let us fade." He ran his hand over her flat belly. "I wish to see you swell with child, to see you bring forth our offspring into a world where there is no longer a destroyed earth and where you can walk about in the sun as you did long ago."

"I still walk in the sun, Nuada, it is only you who fears to let yourself be seen."

With that final comment Sabariel walked from the room. Nuada stood there watching her leave, sighing he replaced his lance to its spot at his side and sat at the abandoned table.

_Nuala, where are you my sister?_

No answer, she was hiding well.

_Soon, I will find you and then I will awaken the army… then, Sabariel will realize I am doing this for the good of our people… but she has such a temper…would she make a good queen?_

The reply was sudden from his twin.

"_She would be a strong Queen." _

When Sabariel awoke the next morning she found her room covered with blue flowers, and a stack of letters on the pillow next to her. Yawning she sat up and froze, all across her floor were letters… She reached out and picked it the letter with the royal seal across it, then slowly read it… the old language, she hadn't seen it in writing for over 500 years…

_My Blue Flower,_

_I can still remember the first night I took you, in the forest with blue jeweled flowers surrounding us. Your moans and cries still fill my ears as I took an innocent beautiful girl and turned her into a powerful and majestic woman. Every night in exile I dreamed of you, your laughter, your smile and how we use to play together as small children. I also remembered the nights I held you close in your bed, waking up early and proving my love and passion to you before I had to leave to the battle field or council chamber. You were my fire and my light._

_I haven't seen fire or light for over a thousand years, and now that I can see it again it is far more brilliant and glorious than before._

_These letters are ones I wrote while in exile to you, but I was far to much of a coward to ever send them into your loving hands._

_Now I give them to you, Blue Flower, to do what you desire with them. They are my thoughts, my heart and my soul… all yours."_

_With the deepest love and affection, _

_Prince Nuada, Silver lance._

Sabariel sighed and looked at all the flowers, then reached for the first letter. This was going to be a very long morning.

* * *

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, this chapter is a little shorter, because I am feeling sick from Caffiene withdrawls... uggh... I feel like I am going to hurl... anyways, enjoy

-SnowMaiden25

* * *

"How long should I remain angry with Nuada?" Said Sabariel as the girls ate lunch together in Tarawiel's room.

"I am thinking another thousand years would be fitting… and you should get him back, I mean you have already slept with other men, which isn't a crime. You were moving on, and another thing you should do is buy expensive things… with his money." Tarawiel said with a snort and took a bite of her salad, then glanced at Sabariel.

"You mean the Royal trust?" Alasse said, looking shocked. Right next to her sat her youngest son, Juneri who was in the process of practicing his writing of the old language.

"Anything she can get her hands on." Tarawiel said softly, shrugging and looked at Sabariel who was still looking sad. "Oh… and I had one of my servants tell me, Nuala is doing fine, she is in a safe location and has plenty of food and supplies."

Sabariel and Alasse let out a sigh of relief, Finally Sabariel began to eat.

"Nuada wrote me letters while in exile. Hundreds, and I have only gotten to letter 20…" She said softly and pushed a hand through her hair.

"What kind of letters?" Asked Alasse with big eyes.

"Love letters. One even described my whole body in vivid detail, and another spoke of how he dreamed of me all the time… he didn't forget me while in Exile.. he loves me very much, but then why, why did he do this?"  
She said putting her head down a little and tears falling. "And what if there had been a child? What would I have done raising it alone?" She whipped away the tears and then stood up looking at her friends.

"I think you are right, Tarawiel, send for the designers… I think shopping is exactly the thing to raise my spirits."

Red cloth, Black cloth, Pink cloth, the colors went on and on. Sabariel had never seen such nice cloth in her life. "I want some new dresses… as a matter of fact, I want 10 of them." She said proudly, Alasse's mouth fell open hearing this, Tarawiel smirked with satisfaction.

"And where will we be getting the money for these, garments?" Asked a green creature with long fingers and large ears, its face was like that of a dog, it bowed its head to the other women and looked at Sabariel waiting.

"Send the bill to Prince Nuada, and you will be paid in full for tending to his mistress." Said Sabariel with a smile.

The creature bowed again and the shopping began.

At the end of it all, Sabariel had let Nuada purchase 11 dresses and 5 pairs of shoes, all totaling to a large sum. But she didn't care, it didn't matter now. Throwing out some old dresses with the help of her friends they placed the new garments in her large closet

"To Sabariel, for excellent taste in clothing." Said Tarawiel lifting a glass of wine, Alasse laughed a little. "I still think you should have bought the diamond belt for the red dress…"

"Yes, but I already bought the Sapphire ring and necklace." A cold smile came to Sabariel's lips. But that smile disappeared as the door to her room flew open and Nuada walked in, his hair falling around his shoulders and in his hand was a piece of parchment.

Tarawiel sat down on the bed and Alasse excused herself from the room.

"Leave us!" Hissed Nuada to Tarawiel, Tarawiel, at this point slightly drunk shrugged and said. "And miss the show? Never!"

Reaching down Nuada grabbed her upper arm and dragged her from the room, throwing her out and slamming the doors shut, locking them.

"You bought 11 dresses and 5 pairs of shoes, then sent the bill to me?" He said slowly, holding up the bill, looking as if she'd done nothing wrong, Sabariel walked over to him and looked at the bill slowly.

"Well, I thought you would want me to look nice for you."

Nuada spun around and walked away from her, angry and furious… Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, and this woman had been scorned for a thousand years!

"Did you not ready any of the letters?" He said turning his head to look at her, pain flashing in his eyes, and hope that he'd been even slightly forgiven.

It was at this moment that Sabariel felt lower the dirt and she walked over to him on shaky legs. Silence enveloped the couple until she finally said. "My eyes are like sapphires? And my breasts like … what was it you had said?"

"Like the sun and the moon." He said turning to her and his arms went around her waist as he kissed her on the lips and sighing looked away, then Sabariel, brought back up her hand and turned his face to look at her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, Nuada was thrown off guard by this reaction and gasped a little, pulling her back and then so he was pinned against the wall as she kissed him, desired him and needed him.

Instantly Nuada was undoing the back of her dress as they kissed and she was pulling away his tunic. Soft whimpers escaped the two deprived lovers as they exposed each other, Nuada lifted Sabariel and placed her on the bed, kissing her whole body and nuzzling her.

"If this is a dream and I awaken from it without you in my arms, I will die." He whimpered out and then slowly kissing her breasts positioned himself at her entrance.

Sabariel let out a cry and threw back her head, slowly he pulled her up so she would be sitting on him and then moved his hips, inticing her to move her own.

"Nauda…." She whimpered out, his arms went around her waist and he kissed her lips, then sighed, letting his arms fall back so he could support himself as Sabariel took full control, moving her hips quicker and quicker. She could hear the sounds of heavy breathing coming from the Elf Prince, it had been over a thousand years since he'd been in bed… the feelings of this must have been overwhelming for him.

She kissed his neck, listening to the powerful, proud prince moan and gasp as he experienced sex once again, she wrapped her hands in his hair and kissed his dark lips, then crying out she whimpered and arched, letting her head fall back, Nuada wrapped one arm around her waist, supporting her as she came to passion.

It was only seconds later that she heard Nuada for the first time vocalize his orgasm. A powerful cry ripped through his throat and his thrust became less controlled and more frenzied as he finally released his heart and soul and seed into his beautiful Sabariel.

Collapsing together in each other's arms she looked at him with a blush. Nuada kissed her cheek, his golden eyes shimmering from his powerful orgasm.  
_"Thank you, Sabariel… its been so long for me_…" He whispered before closing his eyes.

That afternoon the two of them tried different positions, each time Nuada felt as if he would die from he simple passion of sex. Laying over his exhausted lover after the 5th time he smiled, and stroked her cheek.

"_I am tired too, little one."_ He whispered out and laid by her side, both of them still naked, he reached out and touched her hand, Sabariel closed her hand around his and then turning to him, she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

This is for Marebear007, since she craved a long chapter... and I need to stop, I got homework for my Psychology class! But it is too good! I can't stop!

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

"YES… YES.. YES!" the cries came from Nuada's bedchamber, he was in the middle of a great session with Sabariel, one leg up on his shoulder, while he kissed the side and thrust into her body.

Constant sex… with some breaks here and there, Nuada couldn't stop, he only wanted more and more of his flower. Finally he let out a gasp as he thrust his seed into her, watching as she came to passion and then laid there, sighing in a dreamy state, looking up at him. Once again he kissed her leg, and rubbed her hips, lowering her leg and withdrawing he laid on top of his temptress and kissed her neck and lips.

"You act as if you've never had sex before." She teased, stroking his face.

"After a thousand years of celibacy, it would drive any man wild with need." He whispered, still catching his breath as he looked down into her sapphire eyes. Sitting up slightly, Sabariel blushed as he ran a finger over one breasts and then kissed the valley between them.

"How I have missed you." He whispered out and pulled her into his arms, laying back down as he smelled her hair.

* * *

"You have something on your lips…" Said Alasse gesturing to Sabariel as she walked up to her best friend.

"Oh… ahhh… some sauce, I had some chicken with white sauce today!" Sabariel said with a quick voice, taking a napkin and whipping away the spot quickly.

"Hmm? I had no idea one could get chicken with white sauce in bed." Said Alasse taking a sip of water.

"Alright, so it isn't sauce, not like it's any of your business." She said blushing wildly and shaking a little.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to that type of sex, Sabariel."

"I am not ashamed that I… I…did THAT…"

"Then why lie about it?"

"Because! I am not suppouse to love him! I want to hate him, to make him suffer, but when I look into his eyes I know he suffered more then I ever did. When I feel his muscles and touch the scars on his body, I know he must have been in pain and I wasn't there to hold him or love him."

"No, you where here holding Nuala as she suffered from the same injuries."

"But, it wasn't Nuada…"

"It WAS Nuada, every time you cried over those injuries Nuala developed, you were crying for Nuada. Every time you were holding Nuala, you were actually holding Nuada, and every time the two of you slept on the same bed you where sleeping on the same bed with Nuada." Alasse holding her friend's hand and looking into her eyes and then taking a deep breath she continued.

"Sabariel, you said you were separated from Nuada for a thousand years, physically and sexually you where, but all along, you had him right here with you. You had Nuala and you also had Nuada."

A train hitting Sabariel at this moment would have been less painful, it would have killed her instantly and she would feel no more pain. Rising slowly she looked at Alasse and said, "All this time, I had him, but he never had me… oohhh… Alasse… what have I done?" She said in a shaky voice and turning ran from her friend, wanting to find Nuada, wanting to hold him close.

As she threw open the door to his chamber she saw him working on a golden object, concentrating hard. Those hands that always found, what he called her "good spots", hands that cradled her body as he brought her to passion were now working on something else. And those eyes that bore into her soul were focused in concentration. Love poured into her heart for Nuada and pity. She walked over to him, sitting down next to him she kissed his neck and pushed a hand through his hair. Nuada stopped and looked at her, a slow smile came to his face.

"_I am afraid you already drained me this morning, I am too tired to perform right now."_ He said to her and kissed her lips back. Sabariel smiled, his upper tunic was gone leaving him with a sort of shirt that showed part of his chest.

_"I am not in the mood for sex, I just want to be near you…"_ She said and then laid down, putting her head on his lap and resting, Nuada smiled and then went back to his task at hand, concentrating. Sabariel watched him, then let out a jerk as a creature with two heads and four arms, rushed in. The little things began to argue with itself.

_"Is there something you wished to tell me?" _Nuada asked, gesturing with his hand and going back to the golden object.

_"Up there! In the market! Wink is dead."_ The creature clasped its hands together and bowed its two heads.

Nuada's head spun to look at the creature and he let out a painful shaky breath hearing the terrible news of his friend's demise. Sabariel sat up and didn't know how to respond, but then seeing the look in his face she backed away.

_"Who! Who did this to Mr. Wink?!"_ He snarled out, standing up quickly, the creature backed away, hands still clasped.

_"A red giant, with a tail and stone hand! There was a blue creature and one filled with smoke, and Princess Nuala is with them!"_

Nuada reached down and put a green bean into the golden case and then looked down at Sabariel who looked shocked. _"Nuada! No! Give me that…" _She said trying to act calm, holding out her hand. He didn't listening, yanking up his upper tunic he fit it on and grabbed his lance. _"Nuada! Stop! Think, what are you going to do!"_ She ran after him and touched his arm. Nuada yanked it away from her, turning he gave her the most fierce look she'd ever seen from him and growled out.

_"You are to stay here, if I come back and find you have left this room…that is a royal command"_ He said with finality. A royal command, if disobeyed it was punishable by death.

* * *

"You! Demon! You will pay for what you did to my friend down there."

Hellboy turned around and looked at the white skinned man with a sarcastic face. "Do you take checks?" He raised his gun to the ceiling.

"Demon, born from a womb of fire and you take their side?" The world felt as if it was falling apart, one of his own kind was taking the other side and defending the humans? It couldn't be possible.

"Are we going to talk all night, because I am really sleepy!"

That was the last straw, pulling out the golden egg he opened it.

"NO BROTHER! NO!" cried out Nuala, grasping the arm of the blue creature.

"Kill him." Nuada whispered then tossed the green bean.

"Its going for water! Stop it!" Nuala was frantic at this point, the blue creature ran after it but was unsuccessful to capture the hopping bean before it jumped through some bars into water.

There was a loud rumble, and the world seemed to stop….

* * *

_Nuala… where are you?_

The image was becoming more and more clear in the small mirror that Sabariel held. Nuala had given her this mirror many years ago incase the two of them were ever separated, Sabariel would be able to find her. Nuala carried a matching mirror in her pocket.

Slowly an image appeared, a concrete building in New Jersey… that's where Nuala was headed to… Standing up Sabariel walked towards the door and opened it. She had to help Nuala, the Golden Army would destroy everything.

For the first time in her life, Sabariel completely disobeyed and defied a royal command. Outside the room stood Tarawiel, a smile crossed her features. "Its about time… I am guess you will want to meet the B.P.R.D."

"Who?"

"The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense… a human organization in the United States of America." Said Tarawiel walking with her and handing her a pouch. "I will take you there, there is a portal in my room.."

"Tarawiel! Expalin yourself."

Tarawiel ushered Sabariel into her room, "Very well, do you remember around 60 years ago, I had a human lover?"

"Of course, we never met the man but--"

"His name was Trevor Bruttenholm…and for many years he headed the B.P.R.D. They defended the world from people like Nuada, its composed of three… creatures, a Red Demon… Anung Un Rama"

Hearing that name, Sabariel shook, knowing the full power of that creature made her afraid. "Another is a pyro called Elizabeth Sherman, she looks human, do not underestimate her and the final creature is called Abraham Sapien, a water demon."

"And Nuala?"

"Will be safe, she is with them right now…"

"I don't understand how you—"

"I am their correspondence to the Elves…. And I have been for the last 60 years… now if you will walk through that door you will come up into the office, Professor Broom is dead now, but you should find Nuala, keep her safe."

Sabariel hugged her friend and opening the door walked into the dark, soon a light shinned throught the outline of a door and she pushed, opening into a library as it looked, there was a large tank of water on one side of the room and she could hear voices talking.

"Since we were children a bond has connected us.." Nuala's voice! Joy piereced through Sabariel as she rounded a corner and heard another voice, a male.

"I see.." It came from a blue creature, it must be Abraham Sapien…

He looked past Nuala and gasped, "Princess! Behind you!" Nuala spun around, raising the book and hit Sabariel dead across the face then screamed. "Sabariel! Its you! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sabariel twisted around on the floor and groaned. "I didn't, God… you could give a brother a run for his money if you hit him…" She stood up with the help of Nuala and hugged her.

"I am so happy you are safe.."

She then looked at Abe and smiled. "You are quite the interesting creature… Abraham Sapien I believe?"

Abe was holding out his hand flat towards her and then his gills opened and closed. Sabariel smiled again. "Did you get a clear reading?"

"Oh! I am terribly sorry, its an automatic reaction for me when I meet someone, Lady Sabariel."

"Nuala does the same thing, I am use to it by now." She said and looked over the two of them and another smile came to her face seeing Nuala's expression… one she recognized all too well… a woman in love.

"If you don't mind, I do need a place to stay…. I am here to protect Nuala from her brother."

"Oh, yes… I am sure we can find a room for you, there should be one next to Nuala's, or if you like, you can share the same room."

"You are too kind, Abraham Sapien."

"Abe, please call me Abe." He said, his gills once again opening and closing, his large eyes blinked and Sabariel nodded. She like this creature, quite different from Nuada, a true gentlemen.

"I am going to view the room then…if you will excuse me." She said walking to the door.

"Don't you need to know where it is?" Asked Abe, twisting his head to look at her.

"You see Abe, when you were reading me, I caught a little about you and I know all about this place now, and where Nuala is staying." She nodded her head and left the room quickly.

"Your friend, is quite interesting." He said turning to Nuala. Nuala smiled at him.

"She does know how to make an entrance…"

* * *

"Like I said before, who are you?" Liz snapped out at Sabariel, Sabariel was looking at the girl with surprise.

"I am a friend of Princess Nuala, my name is Sabariel."

"Prove it."

"Your name is Liz Sherman, you were born not far from here, you are currently in a relationship that is rocky and you hate Avocados."

Liz was speechless, Sabariel smiled at her. "I am here to protect Nuala from her brother, I don't desire any trouble from you… now if you will excuse me." Liz watched the Elf walk away towards another hall to the room where Nuala was staying.

* * *

"And you are?" The thick German accent stopped Sabariel in her tracks as she turned to look at a thing with a suit and a glass top head, with smoke in it.

"My name is Sabariel, I am a friend of Princess Nuala."

"You do not have clearance to be here zoh…" the accent was clear as day light, Sabariel put her hands on her hips. "I have had a long day, I do not want to have a confrontation." She said with a sigh.

"It iz not my vault you are not authorized to be 'ere, but you must leave!" The creature put one finger in her face.

"If she's a friend of the Princess, I think she should stay." Came a sarcastic booming voice.

Sabariel's mouth fell open. There stood a large red giant with cut down horns, he looked at the fabric and glass thing and said. "She's staying, got that?"

"Agent Hellboy! We are not running a hostel for diplaced Elves."

"Ya? Welll consider her part of the case, if she is here to protect the princess, we need her." He said and then walked over to Sabariel and said. "Whats your name?"

"Sabariel."

"Huh…" Hellboy walked past her, Sabariel turned and said. "My friend, Tarawiel says she knew your father, Professor Broom."

The giant froze and turned towards him. "Tarawiel? I remember her… how is she?"

"She is good, but going to be in a lot of trouble if Nuada finds out she was with your father."

Hellboy shrugged and said. "Don't worry, I intended to take care of that oily bastard."

With that he stocked off.

Sabariel smiled, perhaps this demon would put Nuada in his place, and she really wanted to watch when that time came.


	14. Chapter 14

A little to explain about Nuada:

In this chapter he seems as if he has gone evil all the way, but one thing I am trying to pull across in the story is that this dream of a perfect world for magical folks is done out of the goodness of his heart, but in doing so it is destroying him, you can see that compared to how he was at the beginning of this story compared to the end of his chapter, just keep that in mind. Dreams can destroy people.

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

"And then Nuada stormed out of the room in a rage." Finished Sabariel as she and Nuala sat on the bed talking.

"You broke a Royal Command… do you know what that could mean for you?" Cried out Nuala, holding her friend's shoulders. "You could loose everything, even your life."

"Nuada won't kill me, he likes rolling around in bed with me too much."

"You never know… he killed our father."

Those words brought back the true reality to Sabariel… would Nuada really kill her? But he had been at odds with his father for many years. _And you haven't had your violent fights with him?_ Asked an inner voice. _What will stop him from putting a sword through you? You should beg the earth you are carrying his child._

"We shouldn't think like that, Nuada is… hopefully he will see reason in what I've done." She said touching her friend's hand assuring her that she would be safe from Nuada's wrath.

"You are afraid… I can feel it." Nuala's hand lifted and moved over her body, stopping at her waist and stomach, she said nothing lowering her hand.

"Well, you aren't pregnant, so that won't work trying to tell Nuada that."

"Nuala! Don't worry about me, we need to destroy that piece of the crown so Nuada can NEVER use it to make the Golden army!" Said Sabariel standing up and pacing the room, she stopped as she heard music playing… and words:

_**I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad**_

A smile came to her pink lips and Sabariel laughed a little at the lyrics, they were so different from Elven love songs, so much so that it was comical to her.

She heard a gasp from Nuala, who was standing and holding up her hand.

"_He's here…"_

* * *

Nuada stood outside the building, using one finger he wiped the blood from his blade and bent down, letting a German shepherd lick it off.

"Good Dog." He said standing up and opening the gate, walking into the enclosure.

"_Nuala, you can't hide for long--"_

Then he stopped in mid step, reading into his sister's mind, she was talking to someone…

_Sabariel! Quick! The office, we must hide it in there!_

Sabariel! She had disobeyed a Royal Command, emotions poured through Nuada, knowing what must be done… disgust, sorrow and depression hit him instantly. Nuada threw open the door to the building and slipped silently inside, walking towards the office….

As Nuala threw the parchment and cylinder into the fire, Sabariel picked up a blue book of the desk. "Nuala! The crown piece!" Nuala unfastened it from her belt and tossed it to her.

Sabariel put it into the book and placed it on the shelf and turned away. "The blue book." She whispered in Nuala's ear, so her friend would know.

Nuala spun to look at her. "You must hide! Quickly, Nuada will be in a rage when he sees you… go… GO!" She pushed her friend into the shadows, slipping behind a statue Sabariel waited.

Nuala ran over to the fire and saw the parchment had burned, with a sigh of relief she turned around and let out a gasp as Nuada stood there, he turned his head to the side looking past her at the fire. "Very clever of you… but the parchment was of no importance."

He reached into the fire and pulled out the hot red cylinder, Nuala whimpered in pain as burns appeared on her hand. "But the cylinder, is very interesting." Swiping the desk clean, Nuada rolled the red cylinder across it, revealing a map.

"We will find the Golden Army here." He said pointing to an island, then turning around his face only inches from his twin he said in his quiet and yet arrogant voice. "As for the crown piece and Sabariel, I know they are here…" His hand went onto his twin's chest above her breasts.

"Father always tried so hard to guard your heart from mine…"

"Now you do not need my heart, you have Sabariel's…" Nuala spat out, Nuada looked angry at this comment. "That whore has deceived and disobeyed me for the last time… I will deal with her when the time comes." He hissed out and then said.

"I know it is here… in one of the books, that much I can read…" He walked over to the large bookcase and pulled out a book.

"Blue! You always look so beautiful in blue." He said lovingly. Sabariel felt her heart break and jealousy stir with in her. Nuada shut the book and slammed it down, making Nuala jump with surprise.

He reached out and grabbed another book from behind him, also blue.

"Blue! Words of love, family… and Lust." Nuada said the last word with a sour disdain in his voice, tossing the book aside he continued, "Only words, but I will find it."

Tears fell down Sabariel's cheeks and she leaned against the statue, still hiding. Nuada reached for another book, red and looked at it. "A book about betrayal, adultery and sin… this book was written for Sabariel." He said, tossing it aside, Nuala felt her friend's pain… she needed help, Nuada couldn't find the piece. She pushed the emergency button and sirens went off all around the building.

"Why?" Nuada asked pulling his twin's had off the button looking confused.

"Because someday you are going to regret everything you said right now, you will regret everything you have called Sabariel and awakening this army."

The door flew open and Abe walked in holding a pack of cans and one in his other hand.

"Abraham!" She cried out, pulling away from Nuada.

"Princess?" He tossed the cans behind him, and moved forward.

"No! Don't! He will kill you!"

"You speak to him like that?" growled out Nuada putting a dagger to his twin's cheek.

"I will kill you Abraham and anyone else if that in necessary!"

Anyone else if that is necessary? She was in the way… Nuada had no need of her anymore, she had been with him for a good amount of time, the sex had been good, no… amazing and yet, she knew this day would come, she decided to face it then and there. Walking from behind the statue she saw Nuada with the knife to Nuala's cheek. Then watched with horror as he sliced it, Nuala let out a cry of pain. Sabariel moved so quickly she didn't know what was happening in only a second she had a hold of Nuada and punched him hard, sending him flying back.

"_I will kill you for touching her!"_ She screamed and ran forward, Nuala held her back. _"No! NO! He isn't thinking straight, Sabariel! He will hurt you!"_ She tried to reason with her friend, but Sabariel was ready to kill the prince. Nuada stood up and in his rage slapped Sabariel across the face.

Abe gasped with horror as Sabariel slowly moved her face back to look at him. Seconds later Nuada was laying back on the floor with a bleeding lip. Sabariel turned back around and gasped seeing the wounds she'd give Nuada on Nuala. "I am sorry… I forgot…"

Nuala shook her head. "I know."

"Its like I said, I will destroy anyone who gets in my way." Nuada said pushing himself up and glaring at his now ex-lover and sister.

"Then why don't you just start with me, your Royal Assness…"

The red demon walked in and stumbled down the stairs, Sabariel saw he was drunk and felt hope slip away…

"Your weapon of choice?" Asked Nuada, willing to take up the challenge.

"Five fingered Mary" Hellboy held up his stone had with a silly grin on his face.

"You move and I will kill your Abraham first." Nuada warned Nuala, Sabariel held her friend close as Nuada moved in front of Hellboy and twisted about his lance… the fight began…

* * *

The Elf Prince was powerful throwing about the Red demon easily, stabbing and jumping over Hellboy.

Liz walked in and cried out. "Red?"

"Liz?"

"RED BEHIND YOU!" She screamed her face filled with horror.

The blade went into the demon and Nuada said with a satisfied look on his face;

"You may have mused in the past, am I mortal? Now you are." With that he broke off the blade and his lance grew a new tip.

Hellboy groaned and fell over, Liz was at his side in seconds as he blacked out he saw Nuada talking to Abe and grabbing both girls disappeared.

Agents filled the room with guns… and everything went black.

* * *

The two women sat on chairs in a darkened room, Nuada standing in front of them, he walked forward and finally spoke.

"In the past, I have desired you, Sabariel as my life mate and wife… and some day my Queen. But you have disobeyed a Royal command and dishonored me for the last time."

"Brother please don't underst--"

"SILENCE! Your turn will come!" Yelled Nuada, Nuala jerked and closed her mouth looking afraid of her brother.

"So you will kill me then?" Was Sabariel's calm response, far too calm, she lifted her hair and put it to one side, gesturing to an area on her neck. "Do it fast, Nuada… I won't feel a thing after you cut me here.."

Nuada pulled out his lance and then shook his head. He couldn't do it, he couldn't watch her die, he couldn't see her blood on the floor…

"No… I will keep you alive, but you will be my concubine, I will only use you when I desire your body." He choked out, his heart had been broken for the last time by this beautiful, blue-eyed temptress.

"And you my sister, shall be my Queen."

"NO! I won't let you touch her!" Said Sabariel jumping up and looking him in his eyes.

"You are no longer a noble! I have stripped you of your title of Lady… you are nothing now! And you have no say in what I do with my sister. " Cried out Nuada, looking into her face. He then ripped off the necklace he'd given her long ago and threw it into the fire.

"If I am to be your wife, Brother… I request one thing." Said Nuala standing up, holding onto Sabariel's shaking hand.

"And what is that my sister?" His words were gentle and kind speaking to her.

"I want Sabariel as my concubine instead." The words hit Nuada hard, digging deep into him, the bond he shared with Nuala made her desire Sabariel in a way similar to his.

"NO! She is mine, Nuala."

"Really? Because for the last thousand years she has been MINE!" Nuala hissed out, and pulled close to Sabariel. Sabariel let out a small smile and wrapped her arms around Nuala's waist. "She is right… I have been hers." She admitted and looked at Nuada. "Why should I trade an angel for the devil?"

Nuada turned and left the room slamming the door shut.

"We fooled him… didn't we?" Said Sabariel, Nuala smiled a little.

"No, I was serious… I just don't think I would use you in the way Nuada wants to… you will have to clean my rooms, and wash my clothing."

"Nuala, I am warning you… I take 5..."

Nuala smiled sadly, knowing that she was to take the place of Sabariel at her brother's side made her sick.

"I want Abraham…" She broke into tears and fell into her friend's arms. "I don't want to be with Nuada…" She shook and Sabariel let her own tears fall. "I know… I know... I want the old Nuada back" She kissed the top of Nuala's head as she cried.

But was Nuada ever really good? Or had this dream of a perfect world drove him mad?

* * *

Is Nuada good in the heart, or is he gone mad? Or was he evil to begin with? Discuss!!


	15. Chapter 15

Final chapter! Enjoy, it was quite the ride.

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

The Golden Army Chamber was filled with hundreds upon hundreds and hundreds of undestrictuable warriors. The ruins of Bethamora were hard for the Elves to look at, Nuada walked about and saw the entrance to his old bedchamber, opening the door he remembered all the women that had lain in that bed with him… and then there had been Sabariel, the only one he could see laying on that bed, sighing and gasping in pleasure, or watching him practice, then rubbing her hands over his body

"Move Along, Sabariel!" hissed Nuada, pushing her further roughly and then turning to his sister he gently pushed her into the bedchamber.

"Brother, you don't understand what you are doing…" Said Nuala with a soft cry, putting her hand on his arm

"Silence, Nuala." Said her brother and walked over to the bed, no dust had accumulated in the room although it was thousands of years old now, the bed sheets were left just as he remember, throwing back the covers he looked over at Sabariel.

"Get on the bed." He ordered her, Sabariel shook her head and backed away from him, Nuala began to plead with her brother once more, but he raised his hand and she went silent.

Nuala turned away tears in her eyes. Sabariel walked over to the bed and then laid down on it, looking up at Nuada.

"This is only for the passion I desire, nothing more…" He said, reasoning with himself more then anything and with that he ripped off her dress. Sabariel let out a cry and then closed her eyes, not even looking into his face.

Nuada pulled off his top tunic until he wore only his trousers. "Nuala, leave us!" He ordered, turning around but his twin was already gone.

"Only for the passion…" He whimpered out, but Sabariel didn't even glance up at him, she was looking at the wall. Nuada leaned over her, his body over hers, looking down at her with a heart-broken look, his hair fell around her face.

"Kill me, Nuada."

The words ripped through his heart hearing the words from her. He pulled away from her slowly. He couldn't do it… he couldn't make love to her, or even just have sex with her. Nuada stood up and walked to his closet, throwing it open.

_Nuala, our friends will be here soon. Wear your Gold and Red dress._

He pulled out his Golden tunic, then reaching in pulled out a black dress with a gold girdle…. He remembered when Sabariel had worn it, then left it in his chambers.

It had been a festival for the moon… Nuada had danced with Nuala, and then taken Sabariel in his arms and kissed her, then slowly danced with her in the moonlight, looking into her eyes and even smiling at her. That night he'd made love to her in the garden and then laying her in his bed, curled up around her as she slept, stroking her hair.

Flashing back to the present Nuada turned to Sabariel and threw the dress t her. "Wear this." He ordered and then undressed slowly, looking away from her. "After the army destroys man kind, I will keep you dressed in more appropriate garments for a concubine." He said, bearing his naked form. He heard Sabariel's breath catch in her throat as she looked over thim, his well sculpted body from behind, all muscles covered with milk white skin, Nuada turned to look at her and felt something odd…

He would never see her again? He pushed that feeling out of his head. This confrontation would end with his victory and he would use her in bed as a part of his celebration…

That's all she was… all she was…

* * *

The B.P.R.D. walked up the steps to the inner chamber, Hellboy stretched a little, having that spear tip out of him made him feel more alive then he had before. Liz walked behind him, still shaken up by what the Angel of Death had predicted.

He would bring about the destruction of the human world, had she made the right choice?

A door opened and Nuada walked out, Nuala and Sabariel trailing behind him.

"So you have come, I assume you have brought the crown piece?" He asked, dressed in a golden tunic and his twin in a matching gown it was Sabariel who stood out in the small group.

"Actually, we have come to discuss…" began Johann, with his thick German accent.

"I wasn't talking to you Tin Man! Abraham..." Nuada said this last name with almost a loving quality, reaching out his hand.

"As you can see, my sister is safe…"

"Abe you didn't!" Cried out Hellboy as Abe stepped forward pulling out the gold crown piece.

"You would do the same for Liz!" He said and tossed the piece to the prince who snatched it out of the air. An inner voice teased the prince, You would do the same for Sabariel, so why do you manipulate the love of this man?

Nuada pushed away the thoughts of Sabariel, his heart ached badly as he even remembered her. Fitting the piece onto the crown he placed it on his head proudly.

"I am Prince Nuada, Silver Lance and leader of The Golden Army. Does anyone deny my right to rule?" He called out loudly.

The ground began to shake beneath them, and the gears began to move in the inner chamber. Sabariel looked around the room, her breath came out in a small gasp, she felt her hair fall over one shoulder. She looked pale, fear filled her… the army was returning, it was happening… all over again, her dreams her terrible dreams.

The ground shook again as she saw the warriors walked up the steps and she stumbled back, Nuada's arm went around her waist and supported her.

"Kill them!" He ordered his army Sabariel cried out softly, Nuada's heart ached at her displeasure. "Please don't do this..." Nuala begged, Nuada grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close, both women near him, but only one made him feel whole again.

"He lied to us!" Cried out Abe with a look of surprise.

"Abe, old buddy if we ever get out of this alive, we gotta talk." Said Hellboy as he slammed his gun shut and the battle begin.

The B.P.R.D. fought well, but they were no match for the indestructible army. Tears fell down Sabariel's face and she begged Nuada to stop.

"_Nuada call them off! Please… please…"_ She cried out, looking up at him. A look of pain crossed his face, his anger and hard core breaking as he looked at the woman… he'd destroyed her.

Disgust at himself filled Nuada, he should have stayed with her, he should have returned and spent his time only with her, making her happy and making her smile again. Instead he had been caught up in what he thought was best for his people… and forgotten all about her, the one who needed him most of his people.

"I challenge Prince Nuada, for the right to command this army!" Hellboy's voice broke through the chamber. The army froze and turned to face the Elf Prince, horror flooded Nuada and he said,

"Who are you to challenge me? You have no right!"

Nuala pulled away and said, "Yes, Yes he does! He is Anung Um Rama, son of the fallen one, he is worthy, a challenge must be answered!"

Nuada was filled with disbelief, and then looked down, he felt Sabariel's body leaning against him. Fear flooded him, only seconds into his new rule, he was challenged it was very unsettling for him. Gently pushing away Sabariel he said. "Very well, I accept."

He then turned to Sabariel and pulled her close kissed her lips.

"_I have been a fool, gone mad, all this time I wanted good for my people and I forgot the true reason I have been fighting for our people. I wanted the best for you, the best for our children."_ He touched her stomach… no life, not yet…buts soon he would place a child in her.

"I will return to you, directly after this challenge and I will prove to you that I will never reject you again." The last kiss he gave her was perfect, filled with his love.

And then for the first time since they had met, he said those three words she'd desired to hear.

"I love you." He said and pulled away from his woman and walked down to meet the challenge.

Nuada was brilliant in battle, doing flips and jumps about the room evading the swing of the demon's sword, and then he clutched his arm in pain and groaned. Sabariel turned and saw blood on Nuala's arm and she clutched it. Sabariel let out a gasp and looked at Nuada worried, her eyes bore into his soul. He couldn't loose, not while Sabariel watched him, not while she stood there waiting for him…

The fight moved onto the moving gears and Nuada's spear extended and he stabbed at the demon, violently. Hellboy fell into the gears and disappeared be reappered soon. Nuada kept up his attacks, but soon Hellboy had grasped him around the beck, Sabariel let out a scream.

"I got you, you slippery bastard!" Hellboy tossed the prince onto the floor and jumping down put the spear to the prince's throat.

"Kill me, you must… I can not stop." He said softly. He would have to break his promise to Sabariel, during the fight he realized that.

"Clear your damn head, your lady is waiting for you… let go of that dream, you keep your life." The demon removed the crown and walked away. Sabariel sighed, that evil thing was gone, now her Nuada would return to her… but what happened next made times top.

Nuada pulled a dagger from his belt and stood up walked up behind the demon… then froze as blood flew from his chest. "Nuala.." He choked out and turned to look at his twin.

Turning Sabariel saw with horror and Nuada had plunged a dagger into herself.

"No…NO!!" She screamed and ran to Nuala and began to cry. "Why! WHY!!"

She shook and stumbled backwards, sobbing and felt the blood on her hands where she'd touched Nuala.

"It needed to end, he is suffering…" Nuala fell to the ground. Nuada trembled and fell forward, Hellboy held him up.

"I have made many mistakes… I never did all the things I should have for Sabariel, I never kissed her enough…" He whispered out weakly, then he choked out. "The humans will tire of you… which holocaust will you choose?"

The world slowed as Abe moved next to Nuala and began speaking with her, Sabariel couldn't hear the words… only saw Nuala lift her hand and put it against Abe's… she turned and saw Nuada pull away from Hellboy and walk towards her, looking at her with regret and shame, then glancing at his sister.

"Nuala my sister…" He choked out and looked at Sabariel. "My love…" He reached out his hand and crumbled into ash, falling to the ground.

Sabariel was silent, then a scream escaped her mouth and she couldn't stop crying.

"Sabariel, we should go." Said Abe, trying to comfort the elf maiden who sat next to Nuada's ashes and sobbed.

"No… NO!!" She stood up slowly. "The Angel of death… I shall go see her." She touched Abe's shoulder. "You will have your Princess back… soon, very soon.."

Leading the way to the Angel of death's chamber, she walked in. The Angel turned to look at her with a smile.

"Sabariel, Blue Flower, I have waited centuries for you…" She said with a hiss and her eyes on her wings opened.

"I want to make an exchange, my life for the lives of Nuada and Nuala." Sabariel offered, knowing the Angel of Death wouldn't be able to resist… but instead the Angel smiled and walked closer to her. "No… not your life, I want your soul… your beautiful, love filled soul will suffice." She whispered to the beautiful Elven maiden.

"Take it then…" Sabariel choked out.

"You will live, yes you will live, but until your soul is retrieved you will walk on the world above… you will be soulless… you will be human."

"Do it, and let me be human, if only Nuala and Nuada will return to life."

The Angel smiled and instructed her to lay down in the middle of the circle. "Try to relax… the minute you walk into the sunlight your memories will be erased of your times here." She said and all around Sabariel a blue light shined.

Abe walked forward. "You don't have to do this…" He called out, Sabariel smiled softly.

"I don't have to… I want to."

A blue light filled the room and in place of Sabariel laid a young woman with long brown hair, but when she opened her eyes, they were crystal blue. Sitting up she looked at the Angel of Death and stood up.

"Leave this world… Human woman." Said the Angel and disappeared. She walked over to Abe and touched his shoulder. "Take care of Nuala."

"I will…" He promised.

"And please… give this to Nuada…" She handed him an opal bracelet, one she'd kept since childhood on her wrist." Abe nodded, tears in his eyes. "Don't cry Abraham… this isn't the end, it is the beginning of many great things."

With that Sabariel walked out of the chamber, she walked towards the opening to the world above and heard Nuada's voice, she turned and saw him and Nuala walking, still slightly disoriented.

"What are you doing here, human?" Snapped out Nuada, Sabariel smiled at him.

"_Take care of your heart, Silver Lance."_ She responded, Nuada's eyes widened with surprise, it was Sabariel.

She opened the door and the light engulfed her.

"SABARIEL NO!"

In a flash she was gone.

Nuada shook and then falling to his knees began to cry.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Life was busy for Christelle Bourque... she was the head of a Fashion business, designing the latest clothes for the next season... She was beautiful, popular and powerful in the world of Fashion. She also had a secret that she didn't even know.

* * *

Coming soon to :

Tales of New York City

Because even in the darkest of endings, there can be a new beginning.


End file.
